


Beauty In Everything

by Queenautumn



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Ballet, Cancer, F/F, Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-05-25 13:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 31,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14977808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenautumn/pseuds/Queenautumn
Summary: Pearl White liked to think of herself as talented, not that she was cocky, she wasn't, honest, but she was proud. Prima Ballerina of her dance academy, senior in high school, straight As, and an amazing girlfriend to boot, what more could she ask for? Cancer? Not on her list of things for Christmas...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my very first Steven Universe Au fan fiction. Just a notice to all, this story is FINISHED! but I didn't want to leave it unfinished.  
> I will be updating this story every Tuesday, unless im feeling nice and you guys like it a lot, then maybe ill give some extra updates.  
> Also, I started writing this LAST SUMMER, aka before the pink diamond reveal. So there is a very slight, blue/pink pairing, in the past and now its a little weird because they are like her moms or something I don't really know, just- keep in mind I didn't know.  
> I hope you all like this story in Pearlnet and very Pearl centric.  
> Its also AU, no gems or magic or anything just life.
> 
> xo autumn  
> reviews welcome and appreciated   
> also available on ff.net under user evilregaltease

Pearl White liked to think of herself as talented, not that she was cocky, she wasn't, honest, but she was proud. Prima Ballerina of her dance academy, senior in high school, straight As, and an amazing girlfriend to boot, what more could she ask for? Cancer? Not on her list of things for Christmas...

^November 1st 2016^

"Pearl, sweetheart, aren't you supposed to be at practice?" Blanche White asked as she walked up behind her daughter, brushing shoulders as she did. Blanche was headmistress at the dance academy, most kids would find that their mother being their teacher was insufferable, Pearl didn't mind much, her mother was strict yes but she cared about her and she wasn't unfair to anyone. A skill that Pearl hoped to one day posses.  
"Yes mom, I was just headed to class, was just gonna wait up for Rose, but I guess she's already there." Pearl said with a soft smile as she thought of her loving girlfriend.  
Rose was a teachers aid at the dance school, she dances with them on occasion but only as a sub in. They met nearly two years ago when Pearl was 16 and Rose was 19, her mother was a little upset at the age difference but she could see that Rose meant no harm and eventually moved passed it.  
"Oh I just passed Amethyst on the way over, she was going to sit in on your practice I believe, but I didn't see Rose. You'd better get going alright? Do you need a ride home?" Blanche asked as she checked her email.  
"Oh I'll get a ride from Amethyst or Rose I'm sure, no need to wait up for me, I'll see you at home, love you." Pearl said kissing her mother on the cheek before heading to class.  
Pearl walked quickly to ballet, in order to try and be on time, but walked in just a moment late anyway.  
"Pearl I do hope you have an excuse for being late to my class." Rose said with a teasing grin.  
"Oh yes miss, I was just speaking to our real teacher in the hall, she says we should all not practice today and eat junk instead." Pearl smirked as she took off her sweatshirt and threw her bag in the corner.  
"Oh ha ha ha," Rose said, "just for that you get to lead everyone in stretch."  
Pearl smirked but got to work leading the class anyway.  
"Amethyst, join us? Or you just gonna stand over in the corner watching like a creeper?" Rose asked her younger sister.  
Amethyst Quartz was Roses half sister, they shared a mother but when Rose was two she remarried and had Amethyst. Fuchsia passed away when Amethyst was six years old and Rose ten, and the girls were raised by their dad, Harold, or as the kids at the school like to call him, Janitor Smiley.  
Pearl gave rose a soft peck on the cheek "Yea Amethyst, you wanna learn how to really dance?" Pearl said with a hint of teasing in her voice.  
"Funny, I'll just watch for now" the blonde girl said twisting her purple tipped hair around her finger.

XxX

"Do you need a ride home sweetheart?" Rose asked kindly, holding Pearls hand but staring at her phone.  
"That'd be great thank you, mom had some kind of conference.." she rambled then realizing that Rose taught the class so of course she already knew that.  
Pearl blushed and leaned on Rose as they walked to the car, Amethyst trailing behind them.  
"So I was thinking that maybe we could go out tomorrow?" Pearl asked as she buckled her seat belt in the passenger seat.  
Rose looked up from her phone and said, "I can't tomorrow I've got... plans with a friend from the school." Her eyes shifting as she spoke.  
"Oh, someone I know?"  
"No no, just one of the janitors..." Rose said dismissively. She shifted the car into drive and headed out of the parking lot before Pearl could ask anymore question.  
As they drove in silence with a light music on the radio in the background. Pearl kept nodding off, her head dropping forward every few minutes before she would wake herself up.  
"You ok P?" Amethyst asked from the backseat, having noticed that Pearl kept falling asleep.  
"Hm?" Pearl hummed, glancing back at her friend, "oh I'm fine, just tired today..."  
Amethyst looked on suspiciously, but said nothing in response.

XxX

When Pearl walked into her house she could smell her mother cooking dinner so she followed the scent into the kitchen. Sitting at the island watching her mother cook she pulled out her homework and got started before the older woman even noticed she was home.  
Blanche turned around, finally noticing her daughters presence and smiled.  
"Oh hello darling, I didn't hear you come in, how was class?" She asked as she went back to stirring the sauce in the pan.  
"Oh it was fine, we just went over the normal stuff, Amethyst watched today, and Rose was a good enough teacher, but she's quite lax, you should really not miss class, I feel we miss an opportunity to learn when you do..." the skinny girl rambled as she filled in her math homework.  
"Oh well then," Blanche laughed, "some way to speak about your girlfriend."  
Pearl glanced up at that. She looked at her mother before turning back to her homework.  
"What's wrong?" Blanche asked, coming to sit next to the strawberry blonde.  
"Oh I'm sure it's nothing..." Pearl said, attempting to brush it off.  
Blanche just gave her a stern look, and Pearl caved.  
"It's just that I asked Rose if she wanted to go out with me tomorrow and she said she couldn't, but she wouldn't tell me who it was she had plans with, and she was on her phone all day... you don't think..." Pearl shook her head, dismissing the idea.  
"Oh sweetheart, if I learned one thing from your father leaving, it was to always trust your gut, if you think that Rose is hiding something, ask her." Blanche said resting a comforting hand on her daughters shoulder.  
Pearl nodded and seemed to be at peace with that answer for now.  
"Well tomorrow in class we are going to go start to finish with the whole production, so be ready for that" Blanche said, getting back to dinner before it burned.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, hope everyone likes it so far, let me know <3  
> I've decided that updates will be every Friday and Tuesday.

Chapter 2 Beauty in Everything

 

^November 3rd 2016^

"Okay ladies, we need to run through that again, it was alright but I know you can do better, don't worry about the other girls, focus on your steps.. and a one, two, three..." Blanche counted off as the cast practiced.  
The performance was Swan Lake, with Pearl naturally playing Odette. They danced the transformation scene beautifully, if only a little out of sync but they would work that out, they still had nearly five weeks until the performance. But scouts from dance colleges all over the country would be in the crowd to pick out the special ones who they believed would make it.  
Just as pearl moved to do a simple arabesque she felt a throbbing pain on her right inner thigh, dropping to her left legs knee she scrunched up her face in pain and griped the thigh tightly.  
"Pearl!?" Blanche shouted from below the stage, rushing to her daughters aid, but stopping short when she saw her daughter hold up a hand to signal not to.  
"It-" she choked out, "its fine..." she spoke softly, obviously still in pain, but holding it in, taking a deep breath and beginning to stand again.  
She felt two arms grip her from behind, her eyes cracked open to see her mother standing in front of her, arms spread, ready to catch her if she fell again. Then she turned to find two thin arms pulling her up, the shows Odil, and her very good friend, and cousin, Sky.  
"Pearl sweetheart what happened?" Her mother asked as sky helped her backstage to sit down.  
"I uh, I think it's a muscle knot... I can uhm, I can feel it, here" she said pointing to the small protuberance on her inner thigh.  
The older woman nodded and reached to feel it but pearl pulled away. Blanches face contorted quickly with hurt before she brushed it off. "And you're sure that's all it is?"  
Pearl looked up at her mothers worried gaze and nodded, "yea I'm just... I'm just gonna go find rose and she'll help me work it out..." Pearl mumbled standing with her weight on her left side, and shuffled off in hopes of locating her girlfriend.

XxX

She limped slightly as she searched the backstage for Rose. Finally she turned the corner to wardrobe and saw the pink haired girl standing talking with a janitor/stage hand, Greg, she thought his name was. Rose was smiling and holding his arm with one hand as she played with his unusually long brown hair. Pearl just stared, looking blankly as she saw the woman she loved with all her heart openly flirt with another person, and a man at that.  
She felt as though her heart had been pulled from her chest and crushed to dust right in front of her, not to mention her leg was still throbbing and all she wanted, despite the betrayal she was feeling toward her girlfriend, was a massage.  
Greg noticed her then, and coughed into his fist, simultaneously pulling away from Rose.  
Rose spun around and looked pearl in the eye, "Pearl, darling, I thought you were at practice?" She said, not knowing how much Pearl had seen.  
"Ha! 'I thought you were at practice' that's all you have to say right now?!" She yelled.  
"Pearl this is not what it looks like, this is Greg, he's just my friend, you know I love you!" Rose said, taking timid steps closer to the blonde.  
For every step Rose took closer to her, Pearl took a step backwards, until she felt another sharp pain shoot from her thigh and gripped it harshly, moaning quietly.  
"Pearl?" Rose called as she moved to her more quickly now. "Are you alright?" She asked, showing genuine concern for the dancer.  
"You know what..." Pearl mumbled, "just forget I even came to find you..."  
Rose looked concerned as she helped Pearl to stand back up, "do you have a knot? What me to work it out?" She asked, but Pearl just shook her head.  
"Come on my Pearl, let me help you. I know you're mad but you're just misunderstanding the situation, I couldn't cheat on you my love..." Roses big wide eyes gazed right into her heart and she just couldn't stay mad. Pearl smiled and nodded, letting Rose lead her away to massage out the knot.

XxX

Pearl, with her arm wrapping around Roses extremely tall shoulder, limped into the dressing room, and let herself get settled onto the bench.  
Rose Quartz was a very large woman, easily twice the size of pearl all around. She stood at least 6'6" and nearly 250 lbs, still though, she carried herself with more grace than anyone pearl knew.  
Rose lifted her leg onto the bench and pulled it into her lap, starting to gently massage her thigh.  
"I know you're upset, but honestly I was just talking to him." Rose said not meeting Pearl's eye.  
"I believe you." Pearl said softly, letting her head lull to the side. Her head was spinning and she just felt so tired she could fall asleep right here.  
"I wouldn't ever hurt you Pearl. You are..." Rose continued, talking as pearl fell asleep leaning against her shoulder at an awkward angle.  
When the older girl looked back to Pearl after not getting a response she noticed that the strawberry blonde was leaning forward onto her shoulder fast asleep. She chuckled softly, pulling pearl into her lap and wrapping her arms under her knees and around her waist. She stood and took slow quiet steps to find the headmistress.

XxX

Blanche sat in the front row of the seats watching Sky and Jasper, who played Prince Siengfried, practice the ball room scene.  
She stood as soon as she saw Rose walking out the stage entrance with her sleeping daughter wrapped in her arms.  
"Is she ok!?" Blanche called quietly signaling for the music to be cut.  
"Oh yes, she just seemed exhausted so I figured I'd carry her to your car and let you take her home." Rose said with a soft smile. Blanche nodded, telling Jasper she was in charge before grabbing her purse and leading Rose to her big white car.

XxX

Blanche pulled into her driveway, parked the car and shut it off.  
She walked to the backseat where her daughter was asleep, pulling the door open and unbuckling the small girl.  
"Pearl..." she whispered gripping her shoulders gently. When she got no response she picked the girl up who was easily half her size, small like her father, and carried her up to her bed; tucking her under the blankets and closing the door on the way out.  
AN: Hope everyone liked it, reviews are more than welcome 3


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all, hope you all are liking it so far, picks up in pace a bit, and if youll notice I put dates to keep track of the time were moving though.xoxo

^November 29th 2016^

"Did you finish the math homework that you had to do before we go out?" Amethyst asked as she and pearl walked down the narrow halls of the school, headed to their respective dance classes.   
"I did mine, Ame, did you do yours?" Pearl asked with a smug tone looking down slightly at her younger friend.  
Amethyst nodded unsure, "I did, I'm just not sure how well I did it..."   
"Well after ballet I can help you check it over, or when I come to your house?" Pearl offered as they turned the corner to the dance wing.   
"That's cool, Sky's gonna help me, you got plans with Rose, I know. And I wanna hang out without homework before you go see her." Amethyst smiled at Pearl, she and her sister got along for the most part, but more than once Amethyst would get jealous of the time Pearl spent with Rose rather than herself.   
Pearl laughed and shook her head as they walking into the locker room and stripped down to change into their dance clothes.   
"Alright, so you better be ready when we're done, on time Ame. I don't wanna wait around for an hour like last time! And we'd miss the movie!" Pearl said as she pulled her tutu up and began tying her shoes.   
"I know I know, five o',clock sharp I will be waiting at your car." She said before jogging off to her hip hop class. 

X

"One,two,three,one,two,three.... good" she smiled as Pearl and Jasper danced. "Excellent just pearl, make sure you're holding onto Jasper's shoulder a bit tighter, I know she's strong but I wouldn't want her to drop you in the middle of the biggest scene" Blanche said as she signaled for a restart of the play through.   
They danced the scene three more times before Blanche was satisfied with the performance. Then moved on to the next scene.   
Pearl walked off stage breathing heavily and sat down on a nearby bench. She heard sky before she saw her look alike, as the people of the school always said. Sky had been her good friend since they were toddlers, Blanche and her sister Blue raised the girls together like sisters and they sure did look more like sisters than cousins, besides the darker color of Sky's skin, and her dyed hair a light blue, fitting her name.   
"You alright?" Sky asked as she stretched out for her upcoming scene.   
"Oh yes, just out of breath, you know my mother, always has to be perfect. I mean I understand but..." she signed, "I'm just tired..." Pearl said picking up her phone to check the time. 5:03.  
"Fuck I gotta go meet up with amethyst, talk to you later?"   
Sky nodded as Pearl ran off, slipping her flats on and her tutu off as she went.   
"Bye mom!!" Pearl called over her shoulder as the door to the auditorium slammed shut. 

X

"Ha! You're late and I'm not!!" Amy laughed as Pearl rushed out, still in her leggings and leotard.   
"Whatever let's go you purple blob" Pearl said pointing as Amy's all purple outfit matching her purple hair. 

X

^December 3rd 2016^   
The night of the first performance everything ran smoothly, scouts from all sorts of company's watched and applauded everyone and even approached Blanche for a few contact information. Sky and Pearl both getting audition offers from the Empire city Ballet Company.  
Saturday's performance went well to, they had just come back from intermission when Pearls solo scene come up next. Pearl rushed onto the stage, leaping around, then settled on the ground and spun into a perfect plié.   
Rose sat in the audience with Amethyst, Blanche, Blue and a few other family and friends. They watched in awe as the small dancer moved beautifully. As the music reached its climax pearl leant in to begin her arabesque penche, her left leg lifting and her right holding her weight.  
And as perfectly times as mistakes could be, when the music fell into allegro she crumbled to the floor.  
Blanche shouted as she watched her daughter in what seemed like slow motion, one moment she was dancing beautifully, and the next she was buckling under her own weight and falling to the ground in a small heap.   
Blanche was the quickest to move in the crowd, but Sky got to pearls side faster, having been behind the curtain watching.   
She ran to her cousins side and knelt down, pulling the girl to lay on her back, she was conscious, but very obviously not aware of her surroundings.  
"Pearl??" Sky asked quietly, the music had been shut off and the curtains closing. "Pearl can you hear me!?" She asked again, untangling the girls legs from beneath her body.   
"PEARL!?" Rose called as she and Blanche rushed to her side. "What happened!?" She cried, letting Blanche get to her first.   
Blanche stayed silent, tilting pearls face to look her in the eye. She had tearing running from both her eyes but she made no sounds of pain.   
"Mo...momma?" Pearl asked quietly, seeming to see her mother.   
"I'm here baby, tell me what's wrong" Blanche said. Her hands resting on her child's cheeks.  
"M-ma-my le-leg" Pearl forced out, shutting her eyes against the pain.   
Blanche trailed her hands down the length of each leg until she felt it, a lump in the inner thigh of Pearls right leg.  
"W-hat..." Blanche mumbled, looking to Rose, as the large woman held Pearls hand. "Feel this" she ordered quietly, as to not let Pearl hear them.   
Rose felt the spot that her boss pointed to, "Wh-what is that??"   
"Is this what that muscle knot felt like all those weeks ago?" Blanche asked, afraid of her own question.   
Rose nodded, mute.   
"Ok, uhm, Pearl, rose is going to pick you up and I'm going to call an ambulance ok?" Blanche said pulling out her phone.   
"N-no! It-its fine... " pearl mumbled pushing herself up, "I've just been... working through it... it'll go away... just,.." she sat up and her head spun as she fell back into roses arms.  
"I'm calling 911, carry her out." Blanche ordered, rather than asked. As she dialed the emergency hotline.   
"911, what's your emergency?"   
"Hi yes my daughter needs an ambulance at the stage door of Beach City Arts school, she fell during her ballet and is in immense pain"   
"Of course ma'am I'll send that right over, do you know if anything is broken or bleeding?"   
"No i can't see either. It's her leg though" Blanche said as she led Rose outside where Amethyst was waiting, to flag down the paramedics.   
"You're gonna be ok p" Amethyst said  as she locked eyes with her sister, who looked very worried. 

XxxX

"We performed and exam, nothing's broken and we could find no obvious injuries, we did find that lump you were speaking of and would like to get a biopsy done of it right away. Just to rule out something serious." The Dr said to Blanche then turned to Rose, "you said she's had the lump for several weeks?" Rose nodded mutely.  
"Of course go ahead, am i... may I see her?" Blanche asked, "she's not 18 yet.."   
"Of course follow me, I'm sorry but family only for now"   
Amethyst looked about to protest but Blanche gave her a pointed look and she shut her mouth.   
"I'll let you know how she's doing."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Hope you all are enjoying it so far, for pictutrs check out this story on my wattpad. @evilregalsq7

^December 3rd 2016^  
*11:30 pm*

"Pearl...?" Blanche asked quietly as she entered the room.  
"MmMomma?" Pearl called back, searching the dark room for the voice.  
"I'm here baby, are you in pain?" Blanche asked, settling in the chair beside Pearls bed.  
Pearl shook her head and burrowed deeper into the bed.  
Blanche moved the chair closer, letting her hand push her bangs out of the way, revealing an oval birthmark in the center of her forehead.  
"What's wrong with me...?" Pearl whispered into the darkness, soothed by her mothers touch.  
"I don't know love, but I'm going to find out and you're going to get better..." Blanche said as she kissed her forehead and let her daughters eyes slowly shut as she fell back asleep.  
X  
"So, tell me what's wrong with her..." Blanche said, her voice monotoned to conceal the worry she felt eating her up inside.  
"Well like I said before, we would like to biopsy the lump, to rule out some things.." The man said, locking eyes with Blanche.  
"Tell me what it could be, don't sugar coat anything, you're thinking cancer." Blanche said her voice painfully cold.  
"Well I obviously don't know anything for sure, it could be a benign tumor and all that we would need to do is remove it to relive the pressure" He spoke with a soothing tone as if he'd done this a million times, she supposed that he had.  
"Or?" Blanche pushed on.  
"Or it could be malignant and in that case we would need to look at all our options, see if it had spread anywhere, find what type of cancer it is. But let's not get ahead of ourselves."  
Blanche nodded but said nothing else.  
"We'll plan the biopsy for tomorrow morning once she gets some rest, her friends can all see her afterward."  
X  
When Blanche left the Doctor she headed back for the waiting room to tell the group of friends the news she had, well, some of it.  
When she stepped out from the swinging doors into the nearly empty waiting room three of the four people waiting shot up and rushed to her, the fourth standing slowly leaning on her cane as her blue headscarf flowed down her back, yet she was the first to speak, "how is she?" Blue asked from across the room.  
"She's asleep right now, they gave her some medication for the pain and she just drifted off, they couldn't find anything broken so that's good news, but that lump, that you'd felt, they're going to biopsy it and let me know in the morning." Blanche said, walking to Blue and having her older sister sit back down. The three young women trailing behind her.  
"Can we see her?" Amethyst asked.  
"Well not right now, visiting hours are over and she's staying the night, but you can come back at nine tomorrow."  
Amethyst, Sky and Rose all nodded moving to collect the things that they had with them, Sky moving to her mothers side and helping her up.  
"We will be here at nine o'clock okay the dot B, I love you" Blue said, kissing her younger sister on the forehead before walking away with Sky at her side. Amethyst and Rose following. Blanche started back to Pearls room.  
X  
"The biopsy went well, it may be about a week before we get the results, I'll be discharging you this after noon and you just rest until we have the result alright Pearl?" The kind older nurse spoke to her.  
Pearl nodded in thanks and went about collecting herself. They'd given her a prescription for a pain reliever as needed.  
On the drive back home pearl looked over at her mother, "So..." she said softly, playing with a loose string on her t-shirt "guess all the scouts picked someone yeah?" She signed, thinking about all the potential college chances she blew by falling in her main dance.  
"Well, Sky got in an audition for Juilliard, Jasper got one for Ailey School, and I had the scout from Empire City Ballet ask me about you, as your teacher of course."  
"What??!" Pearl nearly leapt into her mothers arms as she drove.  
"Pearly, just because you got hurt doesn't mean you're not an amazing dancer, they obviously saw that!"  
X  
^December 5th 2016^

Pearl woke at seven am on Monday to get ready for class again. She'd stayed home after getting home from the hospital late Sunday afternoon. Blanche said she could take the rest of the week off but pearl insisted that she not miss anymore days than she absolutely needed to, she had no desire to fall behind in any of her classes, especially if she had a chance at ECB.   
"Am going to drive you in with me today?" Blanche called down the hall as she gathered all her things for work, running her fingers through her cropped hair again, slicking it back even more.  
"Yea I'm coming!" Pearl called back, slipping her leather coat on and rushing down the hall.  
"Are you sure you want to go in today? You really don't need to..." Blanche question worriedly.  
"I'm sure mother, I feel fine. And if it starts hurting I've got my meds with me" Pearl assured her.  
The drive to the school was quieter than normal, both mother and daughter sitting is awkward silence.  
X  
^Friday December 9th 2016^  
* 2:21 P.M. *  
Blanche was at her desk gathering her clothes to change for ballet practice, she always believed that if the children had to change than it wouldn't be fair for her to just stay in her day clothes, she often does the moves and practices with them.  
The blaring sound of her cell phone ringing startled her as she picked it up, "Hello?"  
"Hello is this the parent/guardian of Pearl White?" The voice on the other end of the phone asked.  
"This is she, may I ask who's calling?" Blanche said, a sinking feeling in her gut growing by the second.  
"This is Dr. Priyanka Maheswaran, with Ocean Side Wellness Hospital."  
"Oh of course, did you get Pearls results in?" Blanche asked in her usual cool voice.  
"We did.. it would be best if you and pearl could join us today, say four o'clock?" The dr asked, and Blanche looked up at the clock seeing it was only 2:30, "do you have any earlier times?"  
"We have a three o'clock opening do you think you could make that?"  
"Yes we will leave right away. Thank you."  
The phone clicked off and Blanche hung her head.  
"Miss Dawn? Please call Pearl down to the front." Blanche said, her voice nearly cracking. She threw all her things together and pulled on her heavy coat before walking to the front door to wait for Pearl.  
"Pearl white please report to the Front doors, Pearl White to the front"  
Pearl came walking down the hall with all her things only a few minutes later, her face sullen and head down.  
"So the hospital called?" Pearl assumed not meeting blanches eyes.  
"Yes." She said simply not sugar coating anything.  
"Well let's go then."  
XxxX  
"I'm sure it'll be fine Pearl, they probably just want to tell us the good news in person" Blanche said, moving to rest her hand on Pearls shoulder but the young dancer just walked faster.  
They turned into the office of Dr. Priyanka Maheswaran at exactly 2:58. The woman sat, her graying hair wrapped in a braid down her back.  
"Hello, welcome, please take a seat, make yourself comfortable" The woman said she she stood to shake hands with pearl and than Blanche.  
"So nice to meet you pearl! I was at your performance on Friday, it was magnificent, you're a terrific dancer!"  
Pearl blushed and let a small smile shine through, thanking her kindly.  
"Well, I have the results from your biopsy, it looks like you have Alveolar rhabdomyosarcoma, or ARMS, it's a cancer that forms on your muscle tissue, now we have some options here we could...." Dr. M kept talking but all Pearl heard was cancer, than emptiness.  
Cancer  
Defiantly not on her Christmas list.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone if having a great day!!

Chapter 5 beauty in everything

 

^December 9th 2016^

"Treatment for a teen, with alveolar rhabdomyosarcoma is based on the size and stage of the tumor, where the tumor is located in the body, and whether or not the tumor has spread to other parts of the body. So we will need to get some scans done, find out exactly how big this tumor is, how far it's spread, and see what our treatment options are." Dr. M explained to Blanche, who was now the only one listening as Pearl sat, staring into space. Blanche could feel the tears falling down her face but she refused to acknowledge them.  
"We should get an MRI of the thigh and surrounding area, get an idea of just how big this tumor is, and discuss the surgical options" Dr M said then looked up to see the blank stares she was receiving.  
"I am so sorry Pearl...." She said with a sad look on her face. Then she turned to Blanche and handed her a card with her phone number and information on it saying, "you call me and let me know when you want to schedule the appointments, but the sooner the better, we should try to get ahead of this while we can."  
Blanche nodded taking the card, standing, putting her coat back on and walking to Pearls side.  
Pearl looked up briefly when her mother walked to stand in front of her, hands outstretched. That seemed to snap her out of it, she stood up quickly, looking past her mother at the doctor.  
"You can fix it right? You can treat it and I can keep dancing? This is my whole life! This - this can't be the end of that..." She nearly shouted.  
"We will do everything we can for you Pearl."  
"Well let's just do it now, the MRI or whatever, so we can figure it out and I can go to school tomorrow."  
Blanche looked at her daughter stunned, then back to the Doctor.  
"I could make some calls and see if I can't get the machines open in a few minutes, it may take a little while" she said as she picked up her phone.  
"We will just step outside then" Blanche said, practically dragging Pearl into the hall.  
"I-" she stated but Pearl just shook her head.  
"I'm gonna be fine mom, they're gonna see that it's not that big, they'll take it out and I'll dance again by spring season." She stayed so sure of herself.  
Blanche just nodded, "did you want to call Rose, or... anyone?"  
"No. Not until I know what's going on, no need to freak anyone else out..." She closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths to calm her frazzled nerves. I'm gonna be fine.  
X  
Pearl sat in the MRI machine for what seemed like hours to her, they took scans of her right thigh and the surrounding areas. They told her a bunch of medical things that she did not understand.  
They waited back in Dr. M's office while she looked at the scans and came to her conclusion.  
"I've looked the scans over" She said as she walked in with the scans in her hand and put them up on the board, pointing to a white blob that was spread up the inside of her thigh around to the outer hip area.  
"This is your tumor," she said, and Pearls mouth hung open.  
"It's-its huge," Blanche said, dumbfound.  
"It is quite large yes, now it's in a very dangerous position here," she said pointing, "it's not touching now, but it very close to your femoral artery, so surgery would be very risky..."  
Pearl looked depleted but nodded along.  
"And here," she pointed to her hip joint, "is where the tumor ends, now because it is a skeletal muscle tumor, the likely hood of a hip replacement being needed it very low-"  
"Hip replacement!? I'm not even eighteen yet!" The skinny girl shouted, standing quickly and grimacing in pain.  
"Does it hurt now?" The doctor asked, concern painted on her face.  
"It's fine.. this is what it always feels like..." Pearl mumbled.  
"'Always?' How long as this been going on Pearl!?" Blanche asked turning to meet her daughters eyes.  
"Whatever ok.... it's fine let's just fix it." She mumbled back.  
"No! Not okay! You need to tell us how long this has been going on!" The older woman shouted.  
Pearls face crumbled then, the weight of all that was happening finally hitting her, tears poured from her wide blue eyes.  
Blanche rushed to her side and pulled her into a tight hug.  
"Am I gonna die?" She whispered after a few minutes of crying.  
"Pearl you are not going to die. I am going to do everything in my power to keep you well, and get you dancing again." The graying doctor said.  
X  
When they finally left the doctor it was dark, not having noticed the time Pearl pulled out her phone and looked at the time, 8:59.  
She had thirteen unread messages from Amethyst, three missed calls from Rose, and five unread messages from Sky. Pearl just shoved her phone back in her pocket, she couldn't deal with them right now. She pulled herself into the huge white SUV wincing slightly at the pull on her muscle.  
"Are you alright Pearl?" Her mother asked quietly, turning the key to start the car but not pulling away.  
"I-" she started but stopped, not really knowing that today. How was she feeling? She didn't even know, lost, scared, alone, all of the above? "I'm scared mom" she agreed on finally.  
"I'm scared to..." She whispered back, reaching for Pearls hand and holding it tightly the whole drive home.  
Half way back to the mansion Pearl decided that she should start answering people, they'd just be worried, she left school after getting called to the front, didn't go to dance and didn't tell anyone where she was going.  
€Amethyst€  
2:27 meet you in the dance hall?  
€Amethyst€  
3:03 - Hey where'd you go?  
€Amethyst€  
3:49 - Pearlllll?  
€Amethyst€  
5:16 - Dude you missed dance...?  
€Amethyst€  
5:30 - Seriously where are you  
€Amethyst€  
5:47 - Are you ok?  
€Amethyst€  
6:01 - Still alive?  
€Amethyst€  
7:06 - Ya know if I did this to you, you would be so pissed  
€Amethyst€  
7:10 - god pearl if you don't answer me I'm gonna have to tell rose you went MIA  
7:20 1 missed call from, Rose My Love  
Sky   
7:36 - Ame is like freaking everyone out looking for you, I tried to tell her it's only been a couple of hours but she's not listening, so like, text someone back will ya?  
€Amethyst€  
7:38 - if you don't answer me by 8 im callin ur mom.  
€Amethyst€  
7:53 - ok maybe not cuz she scares me and I don't know her #  
7:58 - 1 Missed call from, Rose My Love  
Sky  
8:18 - Answer someone Pearl.  
Sky  
8:50 - I'm pretty sure Ame went to your house  
€Amethyst€  
8:51 - Pearl are you at your house?  
€Amethyst€  
8:54 - look are you mad at me or something?  
1 missed call from, Rose My Love  
Sky  
8:55 - lemme know when you're home  
Sky   
8:57- my mom talked to yours, text me if you want to talk about whatever happened at the doctor.

"You told Aunt Blue what happened???" Pearl looked at her mother as they pulled onto their road.  
"No." She said simply.  
"Yes you did, Sky just told me that you talked to her mom!"  
"I spoke to my sister because everyone had no idea where we were, I told her we were at the Doctors office, nothing else." She explained calmly, "and if I had told her that would be up to me because I am your mother, not the other way around pearl."  
Pearl grumbled but just settled into her seat.  
X  
When they pulled into the large white houses drive way she saw a figure shoot up from sitting on the steps and bolt toward them.  
"Pearl!!" Ames voice shouted as the blob she now recognized at Amethyst neared her.  
"Hey..." she said back quietly as she opened her door and pulled her back over her shoulder.  
"Where have you been!? I've been texting you I thought you like died or something!!" The shorter girl shouted as she pulled Pearl into a crushing hug, lifting the tiny dancer off of the ground.  
"It's only been a few hours Ame." Pearl whispered, not having the energy to even speak at a normal level anymore.  
"But I-" and started, only to be interrupted by Blanche who came walking around the car.  
"Amethyst, would you do me a favor and take Pearls things up to her room for her, she's very tired and I don't want her to fall. Pearl, give Ame your things and go up to your room with her." Blanche said and Pearl nodded softly.  
"Uh sure..." Ame said, taking Pearls backpack and grabbing her waist pulling the skinny girl toward her.  
Amethyst led pearl up the stairs and to her bedroom, before she even placed the bag next to the closet, Pearl was fast asleep in her bed, shoes still on, sideways.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: ok so when I wrote this chapter I was really in my Rose hating feels and wanted to make her some kind of horrible human, but now, with the new episodes that I wont her into cause "spoilers" but I hate rose... less, so sorry for all the /Rose lovers.  
> For illustrations check out my wattpad, evilregalsq7 or recently added to my Steven universe amino account under the Name Pearl with the pink heart and yellow bow around it emoji  
> https://aminoapps.com/c/steven_universe/page/user/pearl/gxDn_oVixfwox0p3bLGrKXW38R6vj1235

Chapter 6

 

^December 9th 2016^  
***10:15 P.M.***

Ame went about taking off Pearls shoes, coat and pulling her up so that she was under the covers. Then she headed back downstairs to find Mrs. White, and demand an explanation.  
Well, maybe not demand exactly, she was kinda scary, but she was gonna ask, a lot.  
She moved as quietly as she could down the stairs, but it seemed like every step she took got louder than the last.  
She walked into the kitchen where she heard Blanche washing dishes.  
"Is she asleep?" The woman said without even turning around to see her.  
Startled Ame stuttered, "oh, uh yea.. she fell asleep right away so I, uh, took her shoes and coat off and stuff..."  
Blanche nodded, "Thank you."  
"Sure... so you gonna tell me what happened today?" Ame asked, plopping herself on the island chair.  
"No, it's really not my business to tell, when Pearl is ready she will tell all of you." The older woman said and Amethyst grumbled.  
"Just- just be there for her." She added.  
Amethyst looked at the woman with concern but nodded anyway. Whatever was happening with Pearl was bad, she could tell that much, but she would be here when her friend wanted to tell her about it.  
"Well I guess I'll just get going then..." the short girl said, zipping up her coat and moving to the door.  
"You can stay, if you'd rather. Or I can drive you home. No need for you to get sick walking in the cold." She called after her.  
"A-are you sure?" Ame asked.  
"Of course I'm sure, why else would I say it?"  
"Well than... I'll just, stay, I guess... maybe she'll want to talk in the morning..."  
X  
When Pearl woke her whole body hurt. Not just physically, her brain ached from the overload of thought and emotions that occurred last night.  
She opened her eyes and looked up at the ceiling, I have cancer.  
She shut her eyes again, willing herself to stand up, she needed a shower, and she was still in her clothes from yesterday, though she noticed her sneakers and coat had been taken off.  
She pulled herself into a sitting position and pulled her black t-shirt over her head, tossing it in her dirty laundry basket.  
She put her hands on either side of herself as she swung her legs over the side of her bed. Looking down at her legs she saw the tight jeans just knowing she couldn't get out of them alone.  
"Mom?" She called out. Hoping her mother hadn't gone out yet. She glanced at the clock, swearing under her breath when she noticed that it was nearly noon and her mother had left for her younger students dance class for sure.  
"Pearl?" She heard Ame call.  
Ame? Why was she here!  
"Amethyst? What are you doing here?" She asked, trying to fix herself, make it look less like she needed help.  
"I uhm, well I came over last night..."  
oh right...  
"Uh, is my mom here..." Pearl called back, know that Ame was just on the other side of the door now.  
"No, why are you ok?" She asked, slowly opening the door.  
"No! I mean, Don't come in!" Pearl shouted.  
"Pearl what's going on, you've never slept this late in your life...."  
"I just, I was just tired I... I had a long day..."  
"I'm coming in" Amethyst said and opened the door before Pearl could stop her. "What are you going?"  
Pearl sighed, she really didn't want to tell anymore but it looked more and more like she had no choice.  
"I can't... I can't get out of my pants" she finally whispered.  
Amethyst looked confused, "why?"  
Pearl grumbled looking at the short darker girl, "I just... Ame please just come help me..."  
"Uh ok..." Ame said, walking to the skinny girl awaiting instructions.  
"Just... like help me stand and I'll pull them down... I guess..." Pearl said, wrapping her arm around Ames neck.  
She lifted Pearl easily and held her upright as she pulled the jeans down her legs.  
Once they were past her butt she had Ame settle her back down on the bed and pull them from the bottom.  
"I have cancer." She said quietly out of the blue as Ame put the dirty jeans in the laundry bin. Amethyst froze.  
"That's not funny P." She said without turning around, she felt the air around her and she already knew it wasn't a joke.  
"It's a muscle cancer and I have a huge tumor on my thigh... they can't, remove it because it's too big and its growing, so we're going to have to do chemo or I don't know..." Pearl explained softly as Amethyst turned to meet her eyes, tears already pouring.  
"Do you- do you know like... what stage or whatever?" She hiccuped.  
"Stage 3" She stated.  
Amethyst ran into Pearls arms and cried, because honestly that's all she could do right now. Pearl held her younger friend as she cried, she held her until the girl fell asleep wrapped in her arms. Often pearl would forget that Ame was only fifteen, she was young for her grade, but she was still a kid.  
The strawberry haired girl pulled out her phone, to texted Rose.  
Hey, can you come over? I need your help and we need to talk. Ame is here too. -P  
She got a response only minutes later.  
Rose my Love  
Coming right now, be there in 10.-R  
X  
When Rose got to the house she let herself in, looking around for her sister and girlfriend, finding them in her bedroom, Ame asleep in Pearls lap and Pearl in only a bra and underwear.  
"Why are you naked...? It's," she glanced at the clock,"2 o'clock in the afternoon?"  
"Well I was going to shower but then Ame needed someone to... hold her so.." Pearl said, "can you just move her into the bed please, I can't lift her."  
Rose nodded and picked up her tiny sister, moving her into Pearls bed on top of the blankets and then walked back to Pearl.  
"Are you alright?" Rose asked.  
"No, I'm dirty and I need a shower. Please help me..." Pearl asked, avoiding what she knew the real question was about.  
Rose nodded anyway, she knew that pearl would tell her whatever it was when she was ready, and if she needed help showering that's what she would do.  
She helped her into the bathroom, Pearl pulled off her bra and underwear and Rose helped her into the shower.  
"I can wash myself... I just... just don't let me fall over ok?" Pearl asked not meeting her girlfriends eyes in shame.  
"I've got you My Pearl" Rose answered.  
XxxX  
When they finished Rose helped Pearl back into her bedroom and got her prescription for her out of her backpack. Pearl pulled on a tank top and a pair of jogger sweatpants.  
"So what did you want to talk about?" Rose asked as she handed Pearl two pills and a bottle of water.  
"I have a tumor on my thigh, it's malignant and aggressive" Pearl said, looking up at Rose for reassurance.  
"Y-you what?" Rose said, taking a small step back.  
"You heard me Rose... don't make me say it again..." Pearl pleaded.  
Rose just shook her head, she couldn't deal with this. Sure Pearl needed her help, she had a problem in her leg but not cancer... cancer was something.. else... she couldn't care for Pearl like that... no... she just turned and walked out of the room.  
"Rose!!" Pearl called after her. "Rose come back! Where are you going!?" She heard the front door slam shut as Amethyst began to stir.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry that I didn't update Tuesday, I was up at my grandmas camper without wifi. we meet garnet today though, hope that makes up for it.   
> So you'll get a chapter today and one tomorrow. xoxo

Chapter 7 beauty in Everything

^Monday December 12th 2016^

On Monday morning Pearl got up for school a little later than normal, she threw on a pair of sweats, a long sleeved shirt and a pair of sneakers before grabbing her backpack and meeting her mother and Ame by the door. The girl had stayed with them all weekend only going home to yell at Rose then come back with a small bag of clothes and a small note of apology from her older sister.  
"You're sure you feel well enough to go in today?" Her mother asked, as she took her heavy backpack from her daughters arms unwillingly.  
"Mom I feel just the same as I did before we knew, tired maybe, but I don't want to miss anymore school than I need to. And dance! I haven't danced all weekend!" She huffed as she pulled her coat on.  
"P.. maybe you should just stay home, I can bring the work back for you." Amethyst offered.  
"No. Really guys, I know that once I start the chemo on Saturday I'm gonna start feeling even worse so I wanna go while I still can."  
Blanche nodded but made no move to give the bag back as she walked to the car, telling Pearl to lock the door on the way out.  
X  
Arriving at school went smoothly, as did most of her classes. The only hiccup really was in math when she just couldn't help but fall asleep for a few minutes.  
"Pearl!" Her teacher cried when she found her at the end of class after everyone had left. The young girl shot up quickly.  
"Oh I'm go sorry Miss Aquamarine... I just... wow... I'm so sorry..." she stumbled over her words.  
The older woman just nodded, with a raised eyebrow. "Don't let it happen again."  
Pearl walked to dance in a haze, avoiding people on instinct only. She walked into the changing room and nearly walked into Sky and Jasper as they spoke.  
"Wow P, watch ya self" Jasper laughed as she stood and walked away, patting Pearl on the shoulder as she left.  
"Hey..." Sky said, patting the bench next to her for Pearl to sit on.  
"Mmm, hi" Pearl said, sitting and pulling off her clothes slowly.  
"You alright?" Sky asked, honestly she wasn't stupid, she knew what was happening as soon as her mother told her where Pearl had been.  
" 'M fine..." Pearl said, she also knew that sky already figured it out. Oh well, one less person for her to tell.  
"You want some help?" Sky offered when she saw pearl struggling to pull her leotard up. Pearl just nodded and let her cousin help her. Sky pulled the leotard over pearls sports bra and Pearl put her arms in while Sky tied up her pointe shoes.  
They walked into class together, holding hands not for support just out of caring and began the stretches together.  
"Alright class, today, we're just going to begin our program selection for the spring season, I know it's early but I want to get it all figured out so we can start the auditions as soon as possible" Blanche started as the class stretched. "Any suggestions?" She asked.  
"How about Giselle?" Lapis Lazuli, a fellow dancer offered.  
"Or sleeping beauty?" Sky asked.  
"Alright, anything else?" Blanche asked the rest of the class, looking at pearl for an option. She gave none.  
"Well than, I'll think over those two and make my decision. Let's get started. First position."  
They all followed the direction and continued throughout class.  
By the end of the class Pearl felt like her leg may actually fall off. She untied her shoes, pulled them off and put them away before she moved to take off her leggings.  
"Pearl, can I speak with you?" Her mother asked stepping into the changing room.  
"Okay..." Pearl said, following her mother back to her office.  
"You could barley keep up in practice today. And it wasn't even a routine..." She said worriedly.  
"Mom I'm fine, I want to keep dancing. It makes me happy.. please don't make me stop..." she pleaded, she knew she couldn't keep up, her leg was killing her and her hip hurt too, the joint aching with every move but it didn't matter. Dancing made her happy and not much else did these days, and she knew she would have to stop soon, when the chemo started making her sick, but it hadn't even started yet so she needed to keep going.  
"If you're sure..." Blanche said, the silent plead for her daughter not to push herself was evident though not spoken.  
"I'm sure, if I have even a small chance at getting an audition for Empire City then I can't just stop." Pearl said.  
Blanche just nodded.  
X  
^Saturday December 17th^  
Today she would receive her first batch of Chemo. They'd decided that in order to try and avoid surgery they would attempt to just kill the cancer. Honestly Pearl did not understand, but she trusted her mother and if her mother thought it a smart plan than she would cooperate. As long as she would be allowed to dance for as long as she felt well enough. They told her that she may start to feel some side effects including, 'but not limited to',  
Fatigue, Hair loss, Easy bruising and bleeding, Infection, Anemia, Nausea and vomiting, Appetite changes, Nerve and muscle problems such as numbness, tingling, and pain, Skin and nail changes such as dry skin and color change, Urine and bladder changes and kidney problems, Weight changes, Chemo brain, which can affect concentration and focus, Fertility problems. She was so not ready.  
She would be admitted for ten days for the first round of chemo, seven days of chemo, then three days of recovery. After that she can rest at home, until her next round of chemo.  
She had a huge bag of cozy clothes, her phone, a charger, and iPad.  
"Are you ready to go sweetheart?" Blanche called from the bottom of the stairs.  
No, "yes" she said back, holding her bag close to her as she walked downtown the steps.  
X  
"Right this way, you're room is 306 If you have anyone you'd like to come visit." The kind nurse told her. She was short, long blond hair falling past her butt with bright blue scrubs.  
"I'm Sapphire, and you can ask me for anything anytime you want, I work most day, and this is my ward so I'm always around." She said as she opened the door to her new room.  
It was yellow, like a bright blinding yellow and covered in zoo animal stickers.  
"Sorry about the kids stuff, you're still seventeen so you go to PEDs..."  
Pearl sighed this would be.... fun.  
X  
"How are we doing today?" Dr M asked as she walked into the room where Pearl was getting comfortable in the bed and Blanche was making the room a bit more homey.  
"Nervous" Pearl answered looking at Sapphire as she began hooking up the iv.  
"Well we're just going to put you to sleep to put the catheter in." Pearl nodded and watched until she fell asleep.  
When she woke up again her mom was pulling the curtains open, Ame was sitting in a chair next to the bed, Rose putting little rose paper flowers all over the walls. Blue was sitting by the window, her blue scarf reflecting a light into Pearls eyes. She winced she looked the other direction, she saw Sky sitting on the windowsill next to her mother as she turned away.   
"Oh hello darling" Blue said, first noticing that Pearl what awake.  
"Hi aunt blue..." she said softly, sitting up a little.  
"How are you feeling my sweet?" Her aunt asked her, grabbing her cane and moving closer to the bed slowly.  
"Just tired, I think just from whatever they gave me.." she said, looking around the room again, it was sweet. All the decorations and everyone who came to see her.  
"Thank you all for doing this." she said to everyone.  
"Well we weren't going to let you stay in some boring room." Ame said, handing Pearl one of the little flowers.  
Pearl looked to Rose, but her older girlfriend wouldn't make eye contact with her, she just looked back to pining up one of the roses.  
Aunt Blue kissed her on the forehead, "We are all here for you, whenever you need us. You're mother told us that she's going to stay with you tonight, I was thinking we could all take turns, but the staff says since it's a pediatric wing only family can stay. I guess you're stuck with me Sky and your mom."  
"Oh I couldn't ask that of you! You wouldn't be able get comfortable on those tiny cots they bring, not with your joints!" Pearl exclaimed, looking at her mother for backup.  
"Pearl is right Blue, you shouldn't stay over, it'll only make you hurt. Me and Sky can handle the rotations." Blanche said, a hand on her older sisters shoulder.  
"I am more than capable of spending a night with my niece while she's stuck in a hospital room!" Blue exclaimed, but Sky just shook her head, "We will take care of Pearl during the night mom, you can stay with her while we're at school."  
Blue sighed but finally agreed.  
X  
"How are you feeling Pearl?" Dr M came in a few hours later, when everyone had gone home for a while, her mother to fetch her own overnight bag.  
"I feel fine honestly, I'm just waiting for all these symptoms you say are coming." She said, shifting in her baggy t-shirt.  
"Yes well, some people feel them sooner than others, you can't really predict these things. You should have some lunch, while you're not nauseous, it's good to keep your strength up." She said, flipping through some charts at the foot of Pearls bed. Then she left the room waving a small goodbye to the tiny girl.  
A few minutes of eating the horrible hospital food and Pearl couldn't stomach it anymore, she just wasn't hungry. A stranger walked into her room carrying a large bouquet of paper flowers and handed one to her.  
The girl was tall, like, easily six feet, her dark skin flawless. Her curly hair in almost a square shape if not for the pony tale that was pulling it back. Her dark shades covering her eyes.  
"Uh thank you...?" Pearl said, leaving the blank for the strangers name.  
"I'm Garnet Rockwell, nice to meet you." she said, holding out her hand for Pearl to shake.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope everyone's liking it so far, comments are really appreciated. check out the art that goes with this on my amino under the name Pearl with the pink heart with the yellow bow, or on my wattpad @ evilregalsq7

Chapter 8

^Saturday December 17th 2016^

"Garnet Rockwell, nice to meet you" She held out her hand and Pearl grabbed it loosely in her own.  
"Pearl White nice to meet you." She said, her eyes locked with the beautiful woman.  
"So, what're ya in for?" Garnet said, leaning against the wall next to the girls bed. Pearl laughed, really laughed, for the first time in what seemed like forever. She pointed to the yellow chemo drip, "I have cancer" she laughed, it really wasn't funny but she just couldn't help but feel... light, in this girls presence.  
"I'm very sorry to hear that Pearl." She said with a look of nothing less than admiration for the young dancer. "You're gonna win" she said cryptically.  
"Win what?" Pearl asked.  
"The war you're fighting" Garnet smiled before leaving a second flower on Pearls bed and walking out.  
X  
That night Blanche stayed with her daughter, they discussed what performance they should do for the spring season, while Pearl knew she would not be making any lead roles she hoped to at least get a small part.  
In the end they decided that they would create a custom performance, everyone in the show that wanted one would get a part and they would have the opportunity to preform whatever they wished. More like a talent competition but equally as entertaining.  
"You should choreograph something for me to do when I get better..." Pearl whisper into the dark. She knew her mother was still awake.  
"I don't choreograph Pearl, I teach" she said back.  
"I know, but you used to, please?" She asked again. "I just want to do something fun, but I know you won't make it to hard or to easy for me."  
"I'll think about it" Blanche said, "goodnight love"  
"Goodnight" and she fell asleep.  
X  
^Sunday December 18th 2016^  
When Pearl woke her stomach rolled. She opened her eyes and looked around, something smelled... strong.... that's when she noticed Blue sitting in the corner knitting, of all things.  
"Good morning Aunt Blue.." she mumbled, slowly looking around for her mother.  
"Good morning sweet, how are you feeling? You're mother went into work for a few minutes just to get Rose all caught up on some new plan the two of you concocted last night?" The older woman laughed.  
"Uh... can you..." she gagged slightly in her mouth, "I really don't want to sound rude but can you please please change your clothes, or something to get you're perfume smell out bit... it's just..." she turned over and threw up all over the floor.  
"Oh pearl!" She shouted and got to Pearls side as quickly as she could, throwing her sweater and knitting back as she went. She pressed the nurse call button and wiped Pearls hair out of her face.  
Sapphire came walking in swiftly, moving to pull Pearl out of bed and helped her into the bathroom.  
"I-I'm so sorry... oh god pearl..." Blue whispered as she watch Sapphire hold Pearl and let her puke into the toilet.  
"Miss Diamond, this is not you're fault, the smell may have triggered it but the medications Pearl is on is what's making her nauseous. No need to feel bad about it" The small blonde woman said, then helping pearl to stand and get washed off.  
"Well - I - I'm just going to-- go- change into something else..." she mumbled, leaning heavily on her cane as she hobbled out to the car where she had some extra clothes.  
"Are you feeling better Pearl?" Sapphire asked her as she lead her back to bed.  
"W-where's aunt Blue?" Pearl asked, looking around and only seeing the left behind knitting things.  
"I think that she just went out to change." Sapphire set pearl back in her bed and pulled up the covers. Then she walked out to the hall, "can I get a janitor in here please?"  
"'M sorry... R-rose..?" Pearl mumbled, her eyes slipping shut again as the janitor mopped up the puke next to her bed.  
X  
"- didn't do anything to her Blue, you know that, this is exactly what they said would happen." She could hear her mothers voice, harsh but trying to be reassuring, who was she talking too?  
"Blanche I just don't think I'm being of any help, all I did was make her sick and I couldn't even get to her fast enough when she did..." Oh it was Aunt Blue... wait, why did she sound so sad?  
"B-blue?" She whispered, her eyes cracking open in search of her aunt.  
"Oh hi sweet... I uh... I changed my clothes... I'm so sorry about before I won't... i won't wear that perfume anymore" Blue said as she leaned toward her small niece. Blanche just looked on with a concerned expression. She knew that Blue often had a security problem when it came to the girls.  
She was 35 when she decided to have Sky, it was right after Blanche, who was 28 at the time had told her she was pregnant with Pearl. Blue had never gotten married and she'd always wanted kids, but she was always too afraid to do it on her own.  
She spent most of her life in love with a woman she knew would never love her back. When Sky was about four years old Blue was told she had Osteoarthritis. It really started impacting her life when Sky was about thirteen, and it has just gotten worse.  
"You didn't... you didn't do anything Aunt blue.. thank you for.. helping me..."Pearl said, holding her hand out for her aunt and squeezing it very softly, though it took a lot of effort.  
"Momma?" Pearl said after a moment of silence.  
"Yes baby, how are you today?" Blanche asked, she already knew the answer.  
"Knock knock" she heard a voice call from the open door. She turned her head to see Garnet standing in the doorway, a white paper daisy in her hand.  
"Is this a bad time or..." she asked unsure.  
"No! Come in! Mother this-this is Garnet, we met yesterday... she brought me that flower..." Pearl explained.  
"Blanche White nice to meet you" she stuck her hand out and shook Garnets firmly. "This is my sister Blue."  
"So nice to meet you both, I was coming to see if Pearl was up for a walk around the ward?" Garnet asked, her hand outstretched.  
"I uh, I would love to..." she looked to Blanche for approval.  
"Of course my love, don't wonder to far. And be safe ok?" Blanche said, helping pearl into her sweatshirt and moving the iv stand with her.  
"Let's go" garnet said, wrapping a gentle hand around Pearl.  
XxxX  
"So you never told me why you come here and give out flowers" Pearl said after a few moments of silent walking.  
"Well I'm a volunteer, my mom works here and I kind of grew up around this so I just wanted to do what I can for these kids. I don't bring just flower, I bring toys for the younger kids and whatever i think they'd like."  
"That is incredibly sweet."  
"Well I just do what I can to help the people who need it. Do you?" She asked slyly. Pearl laughed.  
"Well I've got my mom, and my aunt and cousin. My girlfriend Rose, she's only come once but that's just because shes so busy teaching my moms class."  
Garnet nodded, but added no comment.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: *Whispers* Youre all gonna hate me...  
> IMM OUUTT

Chapter 9 beauty is everything

 

^Tuesday December 20th 2016^

Sky turned over as the light from the window shone in her eyes. The machine beeping next to her told her where she was. She rolled over to look at her cousin, but Pearl was still fast asleep. A peaceful look on her face, which was a relief because these days all she had been looking like was sorrow, sickness, and pain.  
Sky sat up and pulled on her slip on sneakers before quietly going into the bathroom and getting dressed for school.  
When Pearl woke she was alone. Her body felt like in weighed a ton, her stomach felt like someone took it out shook it up and then put it back in, upside down.  
The bathroom door opening dragged Pearls attention to the person walking out.  
"Oh good morning Pearl, did I wake you? I was trying to be quiet..." Sky said, walking around the room cleaning up her things.  
"No uh... you didn't wake me..." Pearl said.  
"My moms going to come over but she didn't sleep well so it's going to be just a little later, okay?" Sky explained.  
"Sky... can you get a nurse?" Pearl asked, completely disregarding what Sky said.  
Sky just nodded and rushed out of the room. A moment later Sky and nurse Zircon came rushing back in.  
"What's the problem pearl?" The younger nurse asked.  
"I-m gonna... " she started, but gagged.  
Zircon nodded and grabbed a puke bag from across the room. She held it to Pearls face as   
Pearl threw up, violently, hardly able to catch her breath in between.  
"Shh... it's ok." Zircon said, rubbing her back.  
Pearl nodded when she was finished and shut her eyes.  
"Can you call my mom..." She asked in a whispered tone.  
"Yes, I-I'll call her right now..." Sky mumbled searching for her phone.  
"Hello?"   
"Aunt B?"  
"Sky, is something wrong?"  
"Pearl just, wants you... she's not feeling good and she asked for you."  
"I'll be right in. Let me just get dressed."  
Sky nodded and hung up, telling Pearl that Blanche was on her way.  
"I can wait here, until she comes. If you'd like." Sky offered.  
Pearl nodded and made room on the bed for her cousin. Shifting just slightly as Sky climbed into the bed.  
"I'm sorry you have to take care of me... I'm older, I'm supposed to do that..." Pearl said, her eyes shut but cuddling Sky.  
"You're only a month older than me Pearl. Always trying to be the grown up." Sky teased.  
About fifteen minutes later Blanche came rushing into the room. Looking frazzled and out of breath.  
"Pearl? Are you ok?" She asked, moving to her daughters side.  
"I'm fine, I just, wanted you... I'm sorry if you were busy..." She said, sitting up a bit.  
"Sky you're late for school. Get going alright?" Blanche said, "and Pearl, I am never to busy for you."  
They spent the next few hours just sitting and playing board games, Pearl not feeling up to much moving.  
At nearly four, there was a knock on the door to her room.  
"Come in." Blanche called and stood from her spot on the side of Pearls bed.  
Rose walked in a second later, a small rose in her hand. She stepped close to Pearls bed, handing the small girl the rose, no readable expression on her face. She shifted from one leg to the other silently.  
"Hey..." she mumbled not making eye contact, "do you think me and pearl could have a moment alone?"  
Blanche nodded and searched the room for her purse.  
"I'm just going to head home for a shower and maybe get some paperwork done, you text me when you want me to come back alright?"   
Pearl nodded and smiled at her mother as she left the room.  
"Hey," Pearl said with a soft smile. "I've missed you, you haven't really been by... I mean I understand but I still missed you."  
"Listen Pearl..." Rose started but Pearl stopped her.  
"Whenever anyone starts with 'listen' it means that the person they're talking to won't want to hear what they're saying..."  
"I just... I think that we should end this..." Rose said, not making eye contact.  
"W-what?" Pearl asked, sitting up, "you don't mean...."  
"I-I can't handle all this stress...the cancer and everything, it's really just to much for me..." Rose said.  
"Y-you can't handle the stress!?... YOU!" Pearl sat up straight and yelled.  
"Pearl I will always lo-"  
"NO! No you don't get to say that! fuck you Rose! You don't have cancer, I DO!!" She screamed, tears falling from her eyes. "Is this about Greg? Are you leaving me for him?"  
"Pearl..." Rose mumbled, looking sullen but not nearly as heartbroken as she should.  
"Ya know... just... just get out..." Pearl said, pointing to the door.  
"I'm sorry my pearl..." Rose said and then left without another word.  
Pearl sat, staring at the door for a long time. Really it was only about a minute before something loud in the hallway broke her concentration.  
She stood up carefully from the bed and made her way to the window sill. She climbed up onto the small ledge and watched from the window as Rose walked out of the front doors of the hospital toward a waiting van.  
She saw Greg step out of the drivers side, wrap his arm around Rose and lead her to the car, giving her a quick kiss before closing the door and getting in on his side. Then driving away, leaving Pearl and her broken life behind.  
She sat, in the window for at least a couple of hours, not moving, not thinking, just watching people walk by.  
“Hey Pearl I was just coming to see if you wanted- Pearl?" Garnet said as she walked into the room to find her new friend sitting on the windowsill.  
Pearl didn't even turn when she heard the voice.  
"- are you alright?" Garnet asked taking a few steps closer, she noticed the crumbled up rose and rose petals all over the bed.  
"Y-you aren't supposed to have flowers in here..."  
"Good, throw it away." She said in a chilling tone all to similar to her mothers angry voice.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: sorry this update is so much later in the day but im a busy gal... just kidding I was working all day :/  
> Xoxoxoxo all your reviews make me smile every time I read them, and I really appreciate the favorites and follows as well.

Chapter 10 Beauty in Everything

 

^Tuesday December 20th 2016^  
**** 8:50 PM****  
Garnet had been standing in Pearls room for nearly thirty minutes, and in ten more she would have to leave. She didn't want to leave Pearl alone with whatever was going on, but she just wasn't close enough to the girl yet to know what to do.  
She'd thrown the flower out as Pearl had said to, but after that she hadn't gotten a response from the girl.  
"Pearl, can you please tell me what's going on?" Garnet asked again moving closer to the dancer.  
Silence was her only answer.  
"Do you... want me to call your mother?" She asked, a new question this time.  
Pearl thought on that for a moment. Her mother had probably felt this way before.. when her father left them. So she nodded to Garnet, who nearly beamed at getting a response at all.   
"Can I use your phone then?" She asked pointing to the forgotten cell phone on the side table. Pearl nodded again then went back to watch people, less, now that it was dark, but still a few.  
"Hello Pearl, I was wondering when you would call." Came the sarcastic answer after two rings.  
"Uh, no this is Garnet. I'm a volunteer at the hospital..." Garnet said awkwardly.  
"Is Pearl alright?" Blanche asked, all amusement gone from her voice.  
"Well, she's fine, physically... but she's just sitting in the window, and she won't tell me what's wrong and she wanted you so..."  
"I'm on my way. Will you, stay with her until I get there?" Garnet could here rustling around in the back round as Blanche presumably gathered her coat and things.  
"I would, but I'm not family and visiting hours end in five minutes... I'll stay as long as I can."  
All she hear was a click in response.  
"I called your mom. She's coming right now..." Garnet said rubbing her arm awkwardly.  
X  
Blanche arrived in less than seven minutes, she'd been driving very fast and would have gotten a speeding ticket if she'd been caught. When she got there Garnet was still in the room but she was being asked to leave.  
"Thank you, Garnet right?" Blanche asked, completely disregarding the orderly.  
"Anytime Ms. White" The young woman smiled and left, looking back at Pearl as she did.  
Blanche just gave the young man a death glare and he left right away.  
Blanche singed deeply as she look to her daughter, tiny next to the huge window. Hooked up to so many wires and cords.  
"Pearl?" She asked quietly, when she didn't get a reaction she moved closer.  
"Can you tell me what happened?" She tried again, this time Pearl spoke back, but she neither moved nor looked at her as she spoke.  
Her voice hard and cold, "how did you feel when father left you?"  
Shocked by the sudden question Blanche hesitated before answering. "Well, it hurt, sure, but more I felt like, I wanted to understand why he was leaving, so I demanded that from him, the why, and it honestly didn't make me feel any better." She said, slowly and softly.  
"Why did he..." Pearl asked, sure she'd been born, but she was only few years old when her father left them. Never to be seen or heard from again.  
"He said the stress of having a family was to much for him." Blanche chucking hatefully.  
Pearl turned to look at her mother, a new sudden rush of tears in her eyes.  
"Oh sweetheart, your father leaving was not about you, he was, seeing someone else..."  
Pearl just shook her head so Blanche went to her side and pulled her into a tight hug.  
After a few minutes of silence Pearl broke it.  
"That's exactly what she said to me..." she whispered.  
"Who? Rose?" Blanche asked, pulling out of the hug to gauge Pearls reaction speed. Pearl simply nodded.  
"I'll kill her..." Blanche growled.  
"No... she just... she didn't want to be with me even before the cancer but she left when I got it..." Pearl explained, not really sure why she was defending her older ex- girlfriend.  
"I'll fire that bitch..." Blanche murmured.  
"No! that's illegal mom! You could get in serious trouble for that!" Pearl exclaimed.  
Blanche huffed, “Well I sure as hell won't be going easy on her anymore, I'm going to make her life a living hell as soon as I go back to work." she said, leaving no room for arguments.  
The small dancer just sighed.  
"She told me that the cancer was to stressful for her. Then she left and got in the car with Greg Universe."  
"Oh baby..." Blanche mumbled as she pulled pearl into her arms

^Wednesday December 21st 2016^

When Pearl woke the next morning she felt even worse than she did the night before. Her head was throbbing her stomach rolled just from waking up. She pulled her eyes apart ever so slightly. Looking around the room to see if anyone was around. Her mother was reading in the corner and she saw Amethyst sitting on the end of the bed.  
"Hey P..." Amethyst mumbled not making eye contact.  
"Ame?" Pearl asked, she didn't understand what was wrong.  
"I uh... i understand if you don't want me to be around anymore..." she sniffed, crying but trying to hide it.  
"Why..?" Pearl asked, looking to her mother for some assistance, but she got none.  
"Ya know... cause Rose..." she explained however briefly.  
Ohh, Pearl thought, that's what she meant...  
"Well that's not your-" she started but just speaking four word had her stomach rolling, she turned to her side and puked into the plastic bag next to her bed. Blanche walked to her side calmly, wiping her face with a tissue. Than she looked to Amethyst.  
"I think what Pearl was trying to say was that you aren't your sister and you shouldn't have to answer for her stupidity." She looked at Pearl for confirmation and got a nod in response.  
Amethyst smiled at them, "just wanted you to know P, I punched her in the face for ya..." the smaller girl smirked and Pearl smiled slightly before shutting her eyes and laying back down.  
"I gotta head to school but I'm coming by with Sky after and see you then." She said, squeezing Pearls leg before she left.  
Another knock at the door had Pearl groaning. "Breakfast time miss Pearl!" One of Pearls favorite nurses called in her kind voice carrying a tray of food.  
"Opal..." she groaned, the smell of the food actually nauseating her. "Icant..." she slurred.  
"You need to eat sweetheart, it's important you get nutrients to help you fight this." Opal said, placing the tray on the table and pulling Pearl to sit up with pillows all around her.  
"I'll throw it up Opal..." she mumbled, looking to her mother.  
"You need to eat Pearl." Her mother said, agreeing with Opal.  
"Look I'll make you a deal," the young nurse said. "You eat half your breakfast and I'll take you to the kids playroom, they have kittens coming in today" The tall woman smirked at the reaction Pearl tried to hide.  
"I just think if i eat it I really will puke it up..."  
"How about you just try.." Opal smiled at her and she did.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 Beauty in Everything 

Art work for each posted chapter can now be found on the new BIE twitter account @BeautyInEveryt2 the pics will be updates when the chapters are.  
xoxo autumn

 

^Friday December 23rd 2016^

"Last day of Chemo!! After today, we keep you for a few days, then you get to go home for New Years and we don't see you until the 5th when you start your radiation treatments, but that's outpatient. You excited!?!" Opal asked, writing on the chemo bored while she spoke to Pearl enthusiastically. She helped pearl into a seated position and went to move some pillows around behind her when she saw the first clump of nearly pink hair. She scooped it up and stuffed it in her pocket. She didn't want to ruin this day.  
"I'm just ready to get out of here, to be in my own bed while I wallow in pain would be better than here." She laughed slightly, "I mean I know I have to come back for my second round of chemo but dr m said that if my numbers were good I could do it outpatient too."  
"Ya know I think I heard that," Opal said, her 'thinkin face' on, "but you know my memory, I can't remember." she laughed.  
"You should stay and meet Amethyst, you'd love her." Pearl laughed. Opal had become a really good friend of Pearls, like a big sister almost.  
"So, I don't mean to take this in a heavy direction but you do realize about some of the... other side effects?" Opal asked, sitting on the edge of Pearls bed.  
"Like what?" She asked.  
"Well like the hair lose. It's pretty inevitable... I just don't want you to be shocked when it does happen..."  
Pearl took a sharp inhale of breath.  
She shut her eyes to focus," I know, I've just been avoiding it..."  
"Some say that it's a lot less traumatic to shave it off your self before you start loosing it..." Opal prompted.  
Pearl thought on that for a few minutes. Then she nodded.  
"I'll have someone bring up the stuff." she smiled and left the room.  
X  
Twenty minutes later Garnet came in rolling a tray of hair supply's.  
"You're doing this??" She exclaimed, “Do you even know what you're doing?"  
Garnet laughed and shook her head.  
"I though we could make it fun, do some cool styles before we shaved it off" she smiled at Pearl, shades over her eyes but her grin sparkling through them anyway.  
Pearl smiled back, and nodded.  
Garnet went about doing her hair, first she braided in in so many different braids that she couldn't even count, telling her about how her mother had taught her them. Next she trimmed some off and made it stand up in all different directions, taking a picture of each style.  
After that she took the razor and buzzed off half her hair and Pearl literally almost had a panic attack, but the end result of the look was perfect and Pearl decided that she would keep it for a few days.  
"Thank you garnet, this was fun, you could come back and do the rest?" Pearl offered, a smile in her eyes.  
"Id love to, see you Pearl." She said, walking out and leaving a small paper peony on the table next to the door.  
Blanche walked in only a few minutes later to find Pearl lazily staring at a fake flower.  
"Oh my stars what did you do to your hair!?" She exclaimed loudly, breaking Pearl from her gaze.  
Pearl reached up to touch the shaved half of her head, "oh yes... well it was going to start falling out so garnet and I had some fun with it." She said, a smile stuck on her face.  
"Well... it looks... " Blanche was actually at a lose for words, and that did not happen often.  
Pearl laughed, "you don't have to like it mom, it'll only be around for a few days."  
Blanche sighed in relief.  
"Well you're grandparents are coming in for Christmas and staying at the house but they'll be over here at about", she glanced at her watch, "four o'clock."  
Pearl loved her grand parents, they always spoiled her and Sky when they were young, her grandmother Helena and her grandfather Richard were both about mid seventies. They had Blue when they were just married and Blanche followed nearly seven years later. They always had reservations about Blue on many levels and it really bothered Pearl because she didn't understand how a parent couldn't accept their child's choices.  
Like when Blue decided she wanted to convert to Islam or when she came out as a lesbian, they took it... weird, and still did, but they'd never judged Pearl on her lesbianism. Though she knew them very well, and she knew they wouldn't like her haircut.  
"Blue and Sky are going to come today too, I think maybe we'll decorate your room" she said offhandedly, looking around to see what kind of decorations she could add and where, she never did like the barren aspect of hospital rooms.   
"Mom I'm only going to be here for three more days..." Pearl said hopefully.  
"I know sweetheart but if we're going to spend Christmas in the hospital than it should have the Christmas spirit." she said, Christmas was always that one time a year her mother would get... mushy... she laughed to herself.  
"Can amethyst come too?" She asked, "her dads out of town and she's mad at Rose because... well..." she looked away.  
"Of course she can, but Rose is never to be in my line of sight again or I may actually kill her." She said, and the seriousness of her tone gave Pearl the chills.  
"You're going to have to see her when we go back to school." So am I.  
"Let's not talk about it now pearl, it's Christmas." Blanche said, effectively putting an end to the conversation.  
XxxX  
At about three o'clock Amethyst came into the room a smug smile on her face, "I got that lead I was hoping for!" She called, and spun around, and Pearl clapped for her with a small laugh. "Nice hair P."  
"Thank you, Garnet cut it for me" she said with a soft blush.  
"Oh Garnet, I'm gonna need to meet this Garnet" and as she spoke those words the tall girl walked in.  
"I heard my name?" She said, her British accent cutting through the room like a knife.  
"Oh Garnet!" Pearl called, startled, "this is Amethyst, my best friend."  
She stuck her hand out and Ame grabbed it loosely as Garnet shook it firmly.  
"Nice to meet your Amethyst."  
"Yes, you to G-squad" Garnet bristled at the strange nickname but said nothing.  
"Well Pearl, I was just coming to give you you're Christmas present, I'm going away with my moms so I won't be here for the next few days" she smiled and gave Pearl a small wrapped box.  
"Oh dear, you didn't have to get me anything! I didn't get you anything..." she said, slightly embarrassed.  
"Well considering your suck in a hospital bed I wouldn't have expected anything, and really it's nothing big, I just thought you would like it.." she smiled and left like that without letting Pearl get in another word.  
"OPEN IT!!" Ame called loudly.  
"No, it's not even Christmas yet" Pearl said, putting it to the side with a smile.  
"Ugh you're no fun P" she said dramatically flopping onto the bed.  
X  
Her grandparents arrived at exactly four, hold a huge bin of presents and smiles.  
"Pearly!!" She Nana called as she rushed to the girls side hugging her gently. Her Grandpa following her close behind, kissing her forehead, right on her birthmark just like her mother does.  
"How are you feeling princess?" He asked.  
"Right now, fine." She smiled. "I'm so glad you're here, I can't wait for aunt Blue and Sky to come, it'll be so nice to have everyone together again." She smiled and ignored her grandmothers less than enthusiastic facial expression as she waited for the rest of her family.


	12. Chapter 12 -- Surprise Chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: SURPRISE CHAPTER ON A THURSDAY? WUTTTT? lol hi  
> AN: This is one of my personal favorite chapters, I just love Blue, (Even more now if youre caught up with the show) and I love to write her so this was a real pleasure for me. Let me know if you liked it, and if you have your own favorite let me know which that one is in the reviews/comments. for pics check out my twitter at beautyineveryt2

^Friday December 23rd 2016^  
Blue and Sky arrived only fifteen minutes after her grandparents. Sky hugged them tightly and helped her mother to a chair, who only received a small hello from her father.   
"Hello Pearl, how are you feeling today? I like your haircut." she smiles at her young niece. Her body was aching today and she just could not handle dealing with her parents.   
"Thank you, I feel fine, glad everyone is here." She said, "are you feeling alright?" She asked, she could see her aunt was in pain, but she also knew that she wouldn't say anything about it.  
At her question Blanche looked to her older sister with concern.   
"Oh I'm fine, Sky needed to help me up to the room a little more tonight but it'll be alright, maybe you could help me out to the car later Blanche.. I'm afraid I'd fall over on this little one." She joked, but no one laughed.   
"Of course..." Blanche said, never breaking eye contact with her sister.   
X  
They all hung out for nearly two hours when Grandpa decided that it was getting late and they would need dinner so they should head back to the Whites home. Nana gave a kiss to everyone except Blue, and her heart nearly broke for her beloved aunt.   
"Nana." She said loudly as they tucked the box of presents away in the corner for Christmas Day.   
"Oh, yes darling?" The aging woman said, moving to her bedside.   
"Will you do me a favor nana?" She asked in her sweetest cancer voice. Hoping that what she said next would go over better than it was going to in her head.  
"Oh anything" she said kindly.   
"Tell aunt Blue that you love her and mean it" the little dancer said and all eyes fell on her. Though she knew in her heart that this wouldn't work, she felt the need to stand up for her beloved aunt if not one else would.  
"Pearl!" Her mother called quietly.   
"What mother!? She hasn't even spoken to her daughter all day! And Aunt Blue hasn't done anything to deserve this treatment!" She called, her body tiring from the excitement.  
Blanche looked at her sisters sullen face, and her nieces hidden eyes, but the frown on her face as well.  
"Well go on mother." she said after a moment.   
"That's enough" Blue said firmly from the sidelines. She stood on shaky legs.   
"If she can't say it herself than I don't want to hear the lies she'll spew now..." she mumbled, moving to leave the room, her grandfather almost looked like he would call after her but a glance at her grandmother prevented that.   
"Mom!" Sky called after her mother. Moving to follow her out the door and bringing the older woman's cane along with her. She didn't arrive with the assistance soon enough and they all watched as Blue stumbled over herself and fell.   
"BLUE!" Blanche called, running to her sisters side.   
"I'm fine..." she said pushing everyone away, she was embarrassed, her mother hated her and her father wasn't brave enough to love her aloud.   
"You're bleeding mom.." Sky pointed out.   
Indeed she was, bleeding from her forehead, a lot.   
A nurse rushed to her side after Pearl pressed her call button, and than pulled herself out of bed. Dragging her iv stand with her.   
"Pearl! Get back in bed!" She heard her nana yell.   
"No. I need to make sure she's alright..." Pearl said tiredly, leaning most of her weight in the Iv stand now, and she was only halfway to the hallway.   
"Pearl! You need to get back in bed" she heard Opal say as she moved to her side, gripping her waist on one side as Ame gripped the other.   
"No I- where's aunt Blue?" She asked, she couldn't see her family in the hall anymore.   
"They took her to her some stitches, please get back in bed, I'll go and make sure she's alright myself but you're going to make yourself sick doing this." Opal said, nudging to Amethyst to move Pearl back to bed.   
"See Pearl, I knew you should've stayed in bed." Came the smug tone of her grandmother. "Blue was just being dramatic, just like when she was spewing all the stuff about being in love with that straight woman... Fuchsia was it?" Her nana rambled and she felt Amethyst freeze in her task of settling Pearl back in bed.   
"F-fuchsia?" She asked.   
"I believe so, really quiet ridiculous, the woman was married and had a baby! I heard she had another with another man!"  
Amethyst growled as she let go of Pearl and moved to the old woman's side.   
"That's my mom you're talking about lady!! And I know for a fact she did love Blue!" She nearly screamed.   
"W-what?" Pearl asked, this was all just to much.   
"I knew there was someone else, Rose always told me about how mom would cry out for someone in her sleep and how she never seemed happy with my dad, or hers, it had to have been Blue..." Ame explained.   
"Oh god..." Pearl mumbled, her eyes searching for something to puke in. The pure volume if new information overwhelming her, and her worry for her aunt making her even more nauseous.   
"I'm gonna-" she gagged, grabbing for Opal who brought a pan in front of her and she puked hard, her throat burning.   
"I think it's time for everyone to leave" Opal said, her tone deep and leaving no room for arguments.   
Helena and Richard left then, but Ame didn't budge and Opal didn't make her. Instead she climbed up onto Pearls bed and cuddled her, both confused and worried.   
"I'll go check on your aunt for you" Opal said and left the room.  
XxxX  
When Blanche finally came back to the room Pearl and Ame were both asleep in the bed, Blue had received four stitches in her forehead and Sky took her home with a message of love to Pearl.   
They looked so peaceful that Blanche didn't have the heart to wake Ame, instead letting her sleep and just closing the door to the room.   
X  
^Saturday December 24th 2016^ 

When Pearl woke she could smell something delicious, she cracked her eyes open and saw pancakes and cinnamon rolls on the tray next to her bed.   
"Good morning sleepyhead, its nearly noon." Her mother greeted from the sides, eating her breakfast with Ame, Sky and her Aunt Blue.   
"You're ok!" She exclaimed, looking to her aunt.   
"I'm fine love, I appreciate what you did for me." She said softly, than gesturing for pearl to have some breakfast.   
"Oh I don't think I'm allowed" she said though her stomach grumbled at the thought of the delicious smelling food.   
"Oh Opal brought it, she said it was fine for you to have and you should get some before we eat it all."

xoxo comment your fav chapter so far


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> xoxo hope you like the chapter

Chapter 13 Beauty is everything 

^Sunday December 25th 2016^  
Christmas Day. Pearl thought that when the chemo ended she would feel better but, she honestly felt worse. Not significantly worse, but she certainly didn't feel better.   
When she woke up she looked around her room and noticed that everything was decorated, a small plastic tree sat in the corner with a lot of presents beneath it. Her grandparents sat in two chairs next to the tree. Her mother stood in the doorway talking to Opal. Aunt Blue sat next to he bed holding her hand, Sky and Ame both sat next to the window. It was nice to have everyone here and no fighting.   
"Goodmorning..." she mumbled to her aunt.   
"Hello love, but it's actually one in the afternoon" she laughed, "you feeling alright?" She asked, pressing her hand her Pearls forehead. Pearl pushed her hand away.   
"I'm fine, just tired, they said the chemo effects weren't going to just go away when they stopped the treatment." She excused, with little effort.  
"Oh you're awake!" Blanche said when she saw that her daughter had awoken. "Do you need anything? Are you warm?"  
"Mom, let's just do Christmas." Pearl said dismissively.

They spent the next couple of hours giving out presents and just talking.   
Pearl felt like she might fall asleep again, or maybe she'd puke. She wasn't exactly sure which yet. Pearl and her mother gave everyone their presents, they got Blue a new deep blue headscarf, and Sky a new baby blue leotard. Pearl had her mother get Ame a new pair of leggings because the rips in her old ones always bothered Pearl.   
At about dinner time was when Pearl started to feel even worse, her head was pounding inside her skull. She was sweating more than she did during ballet. Everyone was having a good time and Pearl didn't want to ruin it but she just couldn't help herself. She rolled to the side and threw up all over the floor, couldn't even make it to her little bucket.   
"Oh Pearl!" Blanche called our rushing to her daughter side. When she moved to brush the hair out of her face she felt her forehead and nearly pulled away at the heat.   
"Jesus Christ..." she mumbled before turning back to Sky. "Get a Doctor. NOW." She nearly screamed when Sky didn't move immediately.   
"Oh sweetheart, why didn't you say anything?" She asked, not expecting a coherent answer.   
Her parents and sister watched from across the room, Ame from right beside her best friend.   
"What's wrong with her?" She whispered looking to Blanche as Pearl heaved again, but nothing else came up.   
"Id say she's gotten some kind of virus."   
Zircon came back into the room with Sky only a minute later.  
She rudely pushed Amethyst out of the way, checking Pearls temperature and getting a reading of 103 degrees.   
"It's time for everyone to leave." Came the voice of Zircon as she paged dr m and began replacing the iv bags.   
"But I-"  
"Just go Amethyst. I'll let you know when you can come back" Blanche said, and nodded to her parents and sister as well. "But you'll have to physically remove me from this spot." She growled.  
The rest of the family left the room and Blanche stayed right by Pearls side.   
Doctor M arrived half an hour later having been at home with her husband.   
"Tell me what's going on." she said, with a sharp tone.   
"She's got a 103 grade fever, she threw up, and continued to try when there was nothing left, and she's no longer conscious."  
"Did you load her with fluids?" Zircon nodded, and they went about speaking in medical terms that Blanche couldn't understand.   
A few minutes of Dr m fussing around Pearl and she came back to Blanches side.   
"It seems like Pearl has a stomach virus, but because of the chemo her immune system isn't able to fight it like it should. We're going to need to keep her until it passes, make sure it doesn't get any worse."  
Blanche nodded and made herself comfortable right beside her daughter. 

^Monday December 26th 2016^

Pearl had been in and out of consciousness all night, they'd gotten her fever down to 101, but it kept coming back up.   
When Blanche woke it was to her daughter crying out, and not for her.   
"Daddy?" Pearl cried, her eyes still shut and her lip quivering.   
"Daddy don't go!" She screamed, and Blanches heart broke at the sight, but she didn't move to help her. She was frozen.   
"DADDY!! Please don't leave me!!" She screamed again, and now people outside heard it. Sapphire came in to check and saw Pearl thrashing around in the bed.   
"Mrs. white?" She said calmly.   
"Mommy why are you letting him go!?" She cried again. "Mommy stop him! Make him stay! He listens to you!"   
"Oh god...." she mumbled, breathless, she stood, and ran out the door. Maybe she couldn't handle this, handle seeing her only child in pain, watch as she suffers...   
"Blanche?" She whipped her head around at the sound of her sisters voice. "What's the matter?"   
"She-she's crying for him..." she gasped, and wobbled on her feet slightly, Blue's reassuring hand steadying her.  
"She was only four" she stated, as if Blanche didn't know that. "How does she remember?"   
Blanche just shook her head, and let it drop to Blues chest, Blue, raising her hand to comfort her sister. She rubbed her back methodically, her weight resting on her cane.   
"I think she's asleep again, you can come back in." Came Sapphires cool voice.   
"I-" Blanche started to explain her sudden departure but she was cut off.   
"I understand, it's very difficult to have a child with an illness, you feel the need to fix it for them, and you can't." And with that she walked away.   
Blanche and Blue then went back into Pearls room and sat by her side. Neither speaking, just focused on the young girl. She moaned a few times, turning her head but she never woke. Blanche was glad too because she knew when she did she may have to deal with what she'd said...


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: hope you all like this little Pearlnet chapter, let me know in the comments

Chapter 14 Beauty in everything

 

^Thursday December 29th 2016^

They'd decided to have Pearl stay in the hospital where they could monitor her, even after she recovered from the virus. They moved up her radiation dates to January third. Not sure if they would make her stay in the hospital while they did the treatments, Pearl prepared for the worst. She had her mother, who had been acting strange, bring in her laptop and flash drives. She still left awful, but not sick like she was. Not to mention the rest of her hair had been falling out and she knew she would need to shave it off soon.   
So she had called for Garnet to come and take the rest off today. She was dreading it.   
"You beckoned for me?" She said with her sultry accent, making Pearl blush.   
"I would like you to shave the rest of my hair for me.. if you wouldn't mind" she asked sheepishly.   
"No, 'hello Garnet I haven't seen you since before Christmas. Oh by the way I almost died'?" She said teasingly.   
Pearls mouth fell open, "Well to be honest, I was not going to tell you that..."   
"Pearl my mom works here, I do to, how could I not have found out?" She pressed.   
Pearl just shrugged.  
"Are you feeling better now?" Pearl nodded.   
"And so you want a haircut?" Pearl nodded again.   
"Am I making you uncomfortable?" Pearl shook her head.   
"Than why aren't you speaking?"   
"I-you- well- you make me nervous." She said honestly.   
Garnet laughed and shook her head but didn't ask anymore questions except, "nervous bad? Or nervous good?"   
Pearl looked up at the volunteer, and smirked, "nervous good..."   
Garnet smiled and helped Pearl to a chair in the center of the room. She picked up the electric razor, proceeding to shave the rest of Pearl head carefully.   
"I'm so afraid I'll be ugly when it's gone..." she whisper after a few minutes of silence.   
"You could ever be ugly" she said back, and Pearls face turned a whole new shade of pink.   
"You know I was a dancer?" She asked Garnet, not daring to pick up the mirror in her hand until she was finished.   
"I did know that." she said simply.   
"Well, I loved it. I was good at it to, got all the leads, me and my cousin, Sky, we would fight for them, but it never got in between us... she must get them all now..." she said, her voice full of sadness and loss.  
"Just because you can't dance now doesn't mean you'll never dance again."   
Pearl just sighed, she didn't believe she would ever dance again, not with the way she was feeling and she knew she would continue to feel this way for a long time, she really had no hope.   
"Done"   
Pearl looked up at garnet and back to the mirror in her hand.   
"I'm afraid." She said, her voice quiet and childlike.   
"You look beautiful Pearl." Garnet said calmly and without hesitation as she listen the hand mirror for Pearl to see.   
Pearl starred at her reflection for a long time, waiting for something in her mind to snap or some kind of dramatic reaction, but none came.   
Blanche walked into the room five minutes later. She looked at Pearl with sad eyes and nodded hello to Garnet.   
"I brought your laptop darling, and I didn't know which flash drive you wanted to I brought all three."  
Pearls head snapped to her mother, "uh, thank you..." she touched her now bare head, "it was.. falling out more so..."   
"It looks lovely sweetheart," she said kindly, placing the laptop and flash drives on the side table. "Do you need anything else?"  
"Um, do you think you could run down to the gift shop and see if they have any scarves?" She asked, breathing a little heavier as the weight of what she'd done settled in.   
"Sure love, any color preferences?" She asked, looking into Pearls eyes to gauge her state of mind.   
"uh, no, whatever you think mom." Blanche nodded and walked out of the room again leaving Pearl and Garnet alone again.  
"Do you want some help back to bed?" Garnet asked breaking the blanket of silence.   
"Please" Pearl said with a soft nod. She stood up before Garnet even got to her side.   
Garnet led Pearl to her bed and helped her sit up with the pillows all around her.   
Pearl scooted over and patted the bed for Garnet to sit with her.   
"Want to watch some videos with me? Or do you other dying people to spend time with?" She asked sarcastically.   
"I don't hang out with dying people, only fighters." She said seriously. "So if you're a dying person I guess I'm just going to have to leave...."  
Pearl laughed, "Well I guess it's a good thing I don't plan on dying anytime soon." She smiled and Garnet made herself comfortable on the small bed. Pressed right up against Pearl as she pulled her laptop into her lap and picked up a red flash drive.   
When Pearl opened her laptop the background was a picture of said girl, in a tutu with three other girls all in dance attire. One she recognized as Pearls cousin sky, the other was built with dark skin with white patches and long, bleach blonde hair. The last was leaning on the large girl with medium dark brown hair and a longer flowing tutu in deep blue.   
"That's Sky, Jasper and Lapis. They dance with me." Pearl explained and then she went about opening the file.   
"This is my performance of Giselle last year."  
They watched Pearl dance the for the next two hours, nostalgia setting in quickly for Pearl, while for Garnet it was like looking at the most amazing thing she'd ever seen. She didn't understand how someone could move their body in such ways. Sure Garnet was fit, she was training to become a fireman so she needed to be, but the movements were astonishing.   
"You're amazing..." she said softly, looking to Pearl when the performance ended.   
"I was..." she looked down at herself, "not anymore... that part of my life is over, I'll never be able to do all those things again. Maybe I can teach..." she mumbled.   
"Go out with me?" Garnet said suddenly.   
"What?" Pearl asked, shocked at the sudden turn of conversation.   
"On a date, go out with me?" She asked again, and Pearls mouth hung open.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and so it begins...  
> going on vacation from sunday to friday, so if i dont update on schedule dont hate me... xoxo ill try.

Chapter 15 beauty in Everything

^December 29th 2016^

"Go out with me?" Garnet asked again, awaiting Pearls response. Pearl just sat, dumbfound.   
"It's ok if you're not ready, I know your girlfriend just broke up with you... word gets around but i... well, you let me know..." Garnet said, walking out of the room with a single glance over her shoulder.  
Pearl sat still for anything few minutes thinking to herself.   
Was she ready? Rose hurt her so much, would she ever be ready? And it was so soon after Rose... but she really liked Garnet, even before Rose left her. Garnet made her smile and she made her feel light. But Rose had a hold on her she wasn't sure she would ever be able to break.   
But she could try right? She nodded.   
Yes, she would go out with Garnet.   
She smiled to herself before realizing that Garnet had left before she could tell her this.   
She contemplated what her next move should be before deciding to pull herself out of bed. Leaning heavily on the wall, her iv stand no longer attached, she shuffled to the door. Grabbing a wooden cane on the way.   
"Garnet?" She called softly, not grabbing the attention of anyone specifically.   
She continued to walk along the wall, holding the railing tightly.   
"Pearl?!" She heard her mother nearly screech.  
"What are you doing out here all alone??" She heard her aunt Blue add in. She closed her eyes and sighed, they were about to gang up on her, and this time she didn't have Sky on her side.   
"I was just-" she tried to explain but her mother grabbing her arm and pulling it over her tall shoulder stopped her.   
"You should not be out of bed alone, let alone wondering the halls." Blanche scolded. Pearl rolled her eyes.   
"You could've gotten hurt Pearl." Aunt Blue said just able to keep up with the slow pace Blanche as making.   
"But I-" she tried again, but Blanche as having none of it as she continued to murmur to herself.   
"We got you a headscarf though darling." Blue said with a soft smile.   
Pearl smiled back lopsidedly. "Thank you..."   
When they arrived back at Pearls room her mother practically carrying her tired body now, she set Pearl on the bed and pulled the blankets over her legging covered legs.   
"You should not have left the room by yourself Pearl." She said tiredly.   
"I know," she said, firmly, "but I needed to find Garnet and I thought I might be able to catch up with her."   
Blanche hummed disapprovingly, "and why did you need to speak with Garnet so urgently?"  
"She- well she- asked me, on a... date?" She said quietly.   
Blanches face showed nothing of her reaction, Blue on the other hand beamed from ear to ear, "oh I'm so glad! I never did like that Rose to be honest! Did you say yes?"  
"BLUE!" Blanche whispered harshly. "You don't need to feel pressured either way Pearl, I know you loved rose and you just ended. It would make sense if you needed some more time."  
"Well, she left me to think about it because of just that, but I do, I want to, and I know it's soon but I still do..." she blushed lightly just thinking about the tall dark girl.   
"Well than you should do it darling. Just don't push yourself. And NO MORE leaving this room alone until Dr. M says you're clear to do so."   
Pearl nodded, "I haven't told her yes yet though, because I couldn't find her, do you think..." she asked hopefully.   
Blanche sighed but nodded, she handed Pearl the baby pink head scarf she'd bought and left the room in search of the volunteer.   
X  
"Do you have any way of contacting Garnet Rockwell for me?" Blanche asked the nurses station woman kindly, but firmly. The woman nodded and made a page to the young girl. Who showed up no more than five minutes later.  
"Oh... Mrs. White... " Garnet said, not meeting her eyes.   
"Miss Rockwell." Blanche replied sassily. "Pearl would like to speak with you. But she is not to leave her room without somebody with her." With that she turned around and walked toward Pearls room, expecting the girl to follow her. She did.   
When the walked into the room Blue was helping Pearl to tie the scarf comfortably around her newly bald head.   
Blue looked up and met blanches eyes, who signaled to exit the room, and followed her out.   
"So I hear you're on twenty four hour surveillance." Garnet joked non convincingly.   
Pearl laughed awkwardly as well, "yes my mother caught me wandering the halls alone..." she blushed beat red.   
"And why were you doing that?" She said softly.  
"I was looking for you, you left before I could answer your question." Pearl looked up the meet Garnets eyes, but the tall girl wouldn't let her.   
"I wanted to say yes.. to you're question." Garnets head shot up and caught Pearls gaze.   
"Really?" She whispered.  
"Yes really." She smiled. "But I can't leave the hospital, so we might have to wait until I get discharged..." she said, crestfallen.   
"No worries, I'll get it all worked out, you just have you're mother bring you some clothes you'd like or makeup or whatever you want, though, I think you're beautiful just like this." She said, brushing a hair from Pearls face. Pearl blushed deeply and smiled, nodding.  
"I'll pick you up at four tomorrow?" She said, hoping on one foot out the door. Pearl nodded again and watched the girl leave with a content smile.   
"How'd it go? Garnet looked happy on the way out."   
"Excellent" Pearl said happily, "she's coming to get me tomorrow at four."   
"Do you need anything from home? I was just headed back anyway, I forgot my work keys, I have to go in tomorrow." Blanche offered, as Blue took as seat next to Pearls bed, pulling out her knitting.   
"Oh yes, an outfit, something loose but pretty pleased and maybe some makeup...?" She asked sweetly. Blanche agreed, bidding Pearl and her sister goodbye.   
Pearl smiled at her aunt excitedly and started to explain how she's come to meet Garnet.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: not gonna lie... I totally forgot to update on Tuesday. … um, hope you like the date chapter to make up for it.

^Friday December 30th 2016^  
Her mother had gotten her a lovely little blue dress from the house. Though it hung loose on her now even smaller frame it still made her eyes shine. She'd also taken Pearls makeup from her room in case she'd wanted any of that. Her Aunt Blue had gotten her a new headscarf to match her dress, from some shop where she liked to get her own hijab's, where they sell exclusively different types of scarves.  
"Do you want me to move the mirror closer so you can do you're makeup?" Blanche asked, moving some things around on Pearls bed to make room. They'd already gotten her into the dress and Blue was currently wrapping the scarf around her bald head so that the loose ends would hang over her shoulders.  
"Can you do it for me?" Pearl asked, "I always liked when I was little and you would do my makeup for me, when we went to those fancy party's. Oh and those dance competitions where they make you do all your makeup yourself!" Pearl laughed, Blanche laughed at the memory as well, glad to be feeling so lighthearted.  
She nodded and started setting up the makeup.  
A light pink eye shadow, and a lip gloss, making her face appear simplistic, showing off her own natural beauty.  
X  
Garnet arrived at precisely four o'clock on the dot. A wheel chair instead of a car and a paper lily instead of a real one. She knocked on the door lightly and Blanche pulled it open almost immediately.  
"Is Pearl home?" She asked with a small smirk, trying and failing to be the considerate first date.  
Blanche laughed and let Garnet wheel the wheelchair into the room.  
"Hello." She said sweetly when she saw Pearl sitting on the edge on her bed waiting.  
"Hey." The smaller girl said back, sticking out her hand for Garnet to grab. She led her to the wheel chair gently.  
Garnet wore a pair of dark high waisted jeans and a striped black and white tank top with a black leather jacket. Her hair was out in big curls and pulled tight on one side. Her usual black shades had been replaced with rainbow circular ones.  
"Be back by curfew!" Blanche called after them sarcastically. Pearl laughed at her mother and shook her head.  
"So where are you taking me?" She asked looking up at Garnet.  
"It's a surprise" Garnet said cryptically. Pearl hummed but didn't ask again. Garnet led her through the Peds wing and into the nursery section.  
"What are we doing here?" Pearl whisper as she watched the baby's through the window.  
"This is our first stop." Garnet pulled Pearl to a standing position and led her into the room. "We get to look at all the baby's. Don't worry I got permission."  
They spend the next half an hour watching and holding all the small children and Pearls smile never left her face.  
Next Garnet led her into an empty room which had been transformed into a paper flower covered romantic restaurant. Fake candles lit the room and a table with a white tablecloth sat in the center.  
"You did all this for me?" Pearl asked, astounded, the room was beautiful, the soft light of the 'candles' giving it a nice glow.  
"Well I had some help," Garnet admitted. "Sky and Amethyst helped with the decorations. My mom got it so we could see the baby's, and Opal told me what food was good to have."  
They sat and ate the food, talking for hours. Learning all about each other. How Pearl honestly hated eating, she did it, of course, but the whole process repulsed her. How Garnet has had Photophobia and Heterochromia since she was born and that's why she is always wearing her shades. Pearl asked to see her eyes, but worried the light would bother them.  
"It's very dim, it wouldn't hurt, but I don't want you to try and... wheel? Away." She laughed gesturing for the wheelchair Pearl was still sitting in.  
Pearl laughed, "Rude! I could... walk, slowly... but I wouldn't." She smiled and Garnet pulled the shades from her eyes.  
One eye was a beautiful crystal blue while the other a deep sparkling brown.  
"Beautiful." Pearl whispered wistfully.  
"It's... weird." Garnet mumbled, closing her eyes and turning her head away. Pearl grabbed her cheeks to stop her. "It's magnificent, I love it"  
After they finished eating Garnet pulled Pearl from her wheel chair and wrapped her large arms around the small girl, lifting her off the ground.  
"What are you doing?" Pearl laughed as Garnet carried her.  
"We're dancing, I don't want you to get tired." She pulled Pearl close to her, grabbing the small girls hand in her own and having her other arm holding Pearls weight off the ground.  
They twirled with just the soft hum of music in the background.  
X  
"This has been wonderful Garnet," Pearl said after they danced and were seated again.  
"Well it's not over yet." She said, mysteriously. Garnet smirked before walking out of the room without another word. Pearl watched her confused.  
She returned a few minutes later with a rolling tray filled with little containers of something.  
"What's this?" She asked, looking at the small cylinders. She counted at least ten different ones and they all were covered in a light dusting of ice.  
"We are going to have an ice cream tasting." Garnet explained as she took the tops off all the small containers and handed pearl a spoon.  
"Am I allowed?" Pearl asked cautiously.  
"I spoke to Dr. M and she said as long as it was in moderation, hence the small amounts." She smirked and handed Pearl the mint ice cream.  
They ate the ice cream each flavor at a time, slowly, and sharing the ones each other liked more.  
"Thank you for tonight Garnet." Pearl said as Garnet pushed her back down the hall.  
"Did you have a good time?" She asked, looking down at Pearl.  
"I had an amazing time." She answered sweetly.  
"Would you like to do it again?"  
"I would love to"  
Garnet leaned down then, and softly cupped Pearls cheeks. Pearl moved closer and shut her eyes softly.  
They weren't sure who it was that made the final connection of lips but they didn't care either.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 Beauty in everything 

^Wednesday January 11th 2017^

Pearl and Garnet had gone on a second date that has gone equally as well as the first. The date consisting of an in bed picnic and cake samples rather than ice cream. They'd given her four radiation treatments and she was really feeling the weight of it. She was tired even more now than when they were doing the chemo, less sick, but to tired to do anything.  
Today they would be taking new scans to check the growth of the tumor.  
"Hey, you ready to go?" Sapphire asked as she walked into the room with a wheelchair.  
Pearl didn't answer, she just pushed her blankets off and slowly stood from the chair she was seated in. She stumbled slightly, but Blanche grabbed her arm to steady her.  
"Are you feeling alright?" Blanche asked as she led Pearl to the wheelchair and settled her down.  
"I'm just tired... can you hand me that blanket?" She asked quietly, gesturing to the blanket on the chair she had been sitting in. Her mother nodded silently and folding the purple and teal blanket it half before laying over her legs so it wouldn't drag on the ground.  
"I have a good feeling about this scan Pearl." Sapphire said with certainty.  
Pearl just stayed silent, watching.  
When they got to the MRI machine Sapphire moved to help Pearl onto the bed but Pearl pushed her hands away and stood herself, making her way to the bed and laying down slowly.  
"Ok I'm going to strap you in and you let me know by pressing the panic button if you need to stop, but try not to because we will have to start over again." The MRI tech explained then left the room.  
X  
"So I looked over your scans." Dr M said as she entered the room after Pearl had been brought back and settled in.  
Blanche leaned forward and let her focus settle on the older Doctor.  
"How did they look?" She asked in her stern voice.  
"They looked really good, the tumor has definitely shrunk, now we could continue with the chemo and radiation doses. But I believe that if we wanted to we could get the whole tumor out, in surgery." Dr M said, looking and Pearl and pausing, waiting for the girls input.  
"How risky is the surgery?" She asked finally, and Blanche looked at her daughter. She didn't sound excited that the tumor shrunk, not at all.  
"Well every surgery has its risks, but I really believe that the surgeon would be able to get the whole thing." She said. "I know some really amazing surgeons and they would probably do a wide local incision-"  
"What's the percent risk of something going wrong? What if something happens and I bleed out? Or if they do something to my leg and I never dance again?" Pearl asked.  
Dr M looked to Blanche, and then back to Pearl. "There would be about a 20% chance of anything like that happening."  
"That a lot of percentage to risk on." Pearl said, monotoned, her face giving no hint of her feelings.  
"But it's an 80% chance of being cancer free and not feeling sick anymore!" Blanche said. She stood and walked to Pearls side, grabbed her hand tightly.  
"Pearl, you are so sick, and so tired, most days you just sit here, I want you to have a life, I want you to dance again." She pleaded.  
"And what if I die." She said flatly. "Then I never dance again."  
Blanche looked horrified, "Y-you aren't going to die..."  
"But if the chemo and radiation are working, if it's getting smaller now, why not just let it keep going?" Pearl asked, she looked deep into her mothers eyes and right into her soul, she had somebody, and she had a family and friends, and she didn't want to risk losing all of that because some surgeon fucked up.  
"But what about your quality of life Pearl..." Blanche nearly begged. "You're miserable, you hardly feel like getting out of bed most days." She tried to convince the girl.  
"Maybe..." she conceded finally. "Do I have to decide today?" She asked Dr M.  
"No you think about it, talk to your mom, and let me know, I will have a consult with an orthopedic surgeon I know, who I trust, and see what she thinks as well."  
Dr. M left them, leaving Blanche and Pearl alone.  
"P-" Blanche started but pearl interrupted her.  
"I'm just not sure yet mom, I understand why you want me to but you have to understand that I'm scared, I have you and I have Garnet and Ame and sky and I just..." she trailed off.  
"I understand pearl... and I'm here, no matter what you choose. Or if you want to talk..." she said, kissing her daughter on her birthmark.  
X  
^Thursday January 12th 2017^

Blanche had gone into work that day, and Blue was due to come in and stay with Pearl around noon, but until then, Pearl was alone.  
She had continued to think about her choices.  
Risk the surgery- pro, lives without cancer. Con- dies.  
Continue with chemo and radiation- pro, probably doesn't die right now. Con- will be miserable and useless.  
She thought maybe she'd take a vote. See who was rooting for what. Than she decided that wouldn't be a good idea. She needed to make this decision on her own, she couldn't put that responsibility on anyone else. But maybe she could ask one opinion... just one...  
She pulled out her phone and opened a new message.  
To: Garnet❤️  
Hey you at the hospital today?  
She waited patiently for a response. Reviving one only moments later  
From: Garnet❤️  
Yes what's up? You ok?  
To: Garnet❤️  
I'm fine just wanted to talk to you, can you come up?

She didn't get a response just a knock at her door five minutes later. She called for them to come on in and the door opened, revealing the tall darker woman.  
"Hey, sorry I wouldn't been here faster, but I was with I kid." Pearl smiled at her and patted the bed. Garnet sat down and waited for Pearl to speak.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> little greys anatomy ref in here if you catch it <3

Chapter 18 beauty in everything 

^Thursday January 12th 2017^ 

"So what did you want to talk about?" Garnet asked as she sat on Pearls bed with the skinny girl.   
"My tumor shrunk..." Pearl said softly.   
Garnet looked at her in surprise. She smiled wide and pulled Pearl into a crushing hug, "That's amazing!" She cheered.   
Pearl smiled softly at garnets excitement.   
"You don't seem thrilled..." she said, pulling out of the hug and looking into Pearl clear blue eyes.  
"I'm just not sure what to do..." she whispered back, the close proximity of Garnets face throwing her off her game, not that she really had any game to begin with.   
"'Bout what?" Garnet asked.   
Pearl sighed and began explaining how she would need to choose between getting the surgery and all the risks that come with that, or staying on Chemo and Radiation and how horrible her quality of life is.   
"I know you can't make this decision for me... I was just hoping you could.... put it in perspective?" Pearl said when she saw Garnet start to shake her head. She knew what the tall girl would say. 'This is your life pearl, no one can make this choice for you but you, and if they do, and they chose wrong, it's not fair on them, it needs to be your own choice.'  
"Well, from my point of view I wouldn't ever want to lose you, but I also know that I want you to be happy, and if getting the surgery could give you back the life you want I would want for you to get that." Garnet said calmly, stroking Pearls cheek with her thumb.   
"But what if something happens and I'm.... I don't know, brain dead or something...?" Pearl asked, she was more afraid to die than anything else in her life. It was in irrational fear really, everyone dies at some point, but it wasn't really about dying, in and of itself, more what it would do to the people around her.   
Would they be crushed? Would they even care? The world would keep turning, yes. But her mother had no one else... She couldn't let that happen... Then again what kind of life is she giving her mother now, one where she had to wait on her hand and foot? Not to mention that she doesn't even see her friends anymore.   
"I just-" she hiccuped softly, her eyes blurring with tears and she shook her head. Garnet said nothing, she just took Pearl in her arms and held her close, rocking slightly side to side in a soothing even manner. 

A few hours later Blue walked in the room, a small BIG DONUT box in one hand and her cane in the other.   
"Hello Darlings, how are we this morning?" She asked as she set the box on the side table along with her purse.   
Pearl smiled at her aunt, "We are better now, Aunt Blue." This caught Blues attention.   
"Oh?" She asked her eyebrow raised, but went about opening the box and offering a doughnut to the girls silently. "Have you come to a decision?"  
"Yes I have."   
X  
“And you’re sure about this Pearl?” Blanche asked as she paced around the room.   
“Yes mother.” The small girl responded as she followed her mother with her eyes, she shook her head, “you’re making me dizzy mom, just come sit down.”  
Blanche stopped her pacing and moved to sit on the edge of Pearls bed.   
“I just-“ Blanche started but stopped and refocused herself. “I don’t want you to feel like I pressured you into making this decision.” She said after a moment.   
“You didn’t, I decided on my own, I just, want to try, I feel like if I don’t try right now then I might loose the shot that I have to be better, and not suffer through this any more...” Pearl explained smiling at the white haired woman.   
Blanche smiled at her daughter and pulled her in for a tight hug, “I’m so  
Glad.”   
X  
“So we have your surgery scheduled for Tuesday the 24th at Seven am, you’ll already be here so we don’t have to worry about you coming in, and we’ll keep your chemo treatments until the 20th and then we should be good to go.” Dr M explained. “Your surgeon will be Dr. Topaz, she may seem a bit intimidated when you meet her tomorrow but she’s really a sweetheart and she is the best surgeon we have, you’re in good hands Pearl.”   
Pearl nodded but added no comment, Blanche then started rattling off questions about recovery times, side effects, and whatever else she could possibly ask.   
X  
^Tuesday January 24th 2017^

“Alright, so everything is set, we will take you down to prep as soon as you’re ready.”  
Pearl looked to her mother eyes wide and lip trembling.   
“I’m scared mommy...” she whispered.   
“I’ll give you two a minute...” Dr. Topaz said stepping out of the room.   
Blanche walked over to Pearl and placed a firm hand on her cheek.   
“You are going to do great. You have never failed a thing in your life, and you’re not going to start now. Am I clear?” She said, her tone firm but caring. This was just what she knew Pearl needed, a challenge. She nodded a determined look planted on her face as she got comfortable on the bed ready to be transported.  
X  
“So well take you down to prep and we’ll get you right in and get this cancer out of you as soon as possible I don’t want you to worry.” Dr. Topaz explained, she was s very large woman blonde cropped hair and the muscle mass of a Mr. Universe competitor, but sweet, caring and gentle when you got to know her.   
“I saw quite the crowd waiting on you girl, at least seven people.” Pearl smiled as she thought of her friends and family waiting on her.   
“You know,” She said, looking up at the Dr who walked beside her rolling bed. “I read this study once, that if you stand in superhero pose for 5 minutes before some kind of difficult task you will not only be more confident but you will preform measurably better.” Topaz nodded and waited for Pearl to continue. “Do you think that when we get into the OR I could... do that, stand for five minutes, like a superhero?” She asked feeling more and more self conscious as she spoke.   
Topaz seemed to think on it for a moment and then a smile split her face.   
“Of course.”  
X  
And so they stood, five full minutes of standing still, hand in fists resting on hips, legs spread apart, chest puffed out, and Pearl could feel it, the confidence that came from this.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: lemme know what you thinkkkk

Chapter 19 Beauty in Everything

^January 24th^

Blanche, Blue, Sky, Amethyst, Lapis Jasper and Garnet all sat in the waiting room, occasionally one would get up and get coffee or go to the bathroom, all but Blanche. She sat. Her back rigid and her eyes unseeing.  
Garnet stood about four hours in and checked her phone while she stretched.  
1 text message from Peridot.

Hello Fusion, I am in need of your assistance the moment you receive this message.

She signed and told Ame that she would be back and to come and find her if there was any news.  
She walked swiftly to the elevator and rode up to the PEDS wing. She passed Pearls room and sighed. She was more worried about her girlfriend than she wanted to admit.  
She walked into an almost identical room with a frown still plastered on her sunglasses covered face.  
“Geez, took you long enough.” The Little blonde girl said, she was tiny, with light blonde hair and big wire framed glasses around her bright green eyes.  
“I was in the waiting room Peridot, what’s the emergency?” Garnet asked, slightly irritated but also relived for the distraction.  
“Oh, no emergency I was just so bored and that’s weirdo Opal was the only nurse around so I figured I’d just text you.” She said, shifting in her bed a little, she had a large bandage over her forehead and both of her legs in full length casts.  
“Peridot! I was waiting on news about Pearl and you called me here to what? Hang out? I gotta go.” Garnet huffed, and turned her back.  
“Wait!” Peridot called as Garnet walked out. She stopped and waited but didn’t turn. “I didn’t know that was today, I’m sorry...” she said softly, softer than she had before at least.  
Garnet just nodded and gave her a small smile of reassurance before walking back to the waiting room.  
“Where’d you go big G?” Ame asked.  
“My friend Peridot is here, she got in a car accident a couple days ago, she didn’t know Pearls surgery was right now and she’s annoying so she texted me to hang out.”  
Amethyst nodded, “you’ve never talked about her before.”  
“You never asked.” She said simply, “she’s just a kid who was a couple years younger than me in high school. She got picked on and I didn’t like it, so I stopped it.”  
“Awe big hero Garnet!”  
X  
Dr. Topaz stepped out from behind the swinging white doors silently, her face looking down at the clip board in her hands.  
“Hi, Mrs. white?”  
Blanche shot up immediately and met the doctors eyes.  
“Is she alright?” She asked, her voice cracking slightly after the seven hour silence.  
“Pearl is in the ICU, she made it though the surgery with flying colors, and we got it all. She will have to come back for the rest of her treatments but it looks really good.” Dr topaz explained simply with just enough information. Blanche had never felt so relived in her life, like a giant weight was lifted off he chest and she could finally breathe again, Blue walked up behind her and pulled her into a tight hug. The older sibling melted into it immediately and began to cry.  
“I can take you to her room, but it would be best if we started with just you, she’s still sedated.” Dr topaz said, and led Blanche toward pearls current room.  
X  
Pearl moaned softly as she slowly woke from her induced sleep. She heard someone shift closer to her and let her eyes crack open to see who. Garnets face came into focus first. “G-gar-“ she attempted to say. Her voice coming our course and raspy. She got a watery smile in return and sent a weary one back. Someone else moved to her right, closer to the window and she let her eyes shift for the first time. She saw her mother asleep in the reclining chair, her face bunches up in worry. Next she saw jasper sitting on the window sill and Lapis resting in her lap. Then her eyes fell on her aunt blue and cousin sky both asleep on the cot at the far end of the room. And finally she saw amethyst laying across her feet. Everyone was fast asleep but Garnet.  
Her girlfriend brought a cup of water to her lips with a straw and she drank quickly.  
“What time is it?” She whispered when she finished the water.  
“Nearly midnight. You woke up earlier and spoke to them all briefly. Do you remember?” Garnet asked a soft smile still plastered over her face.  
Pearl shook her head, then realized she did in fact remover hazily.  
“Yea you were pretty doped up.” Garnet joked. “I can wake your mom if you’d like.”  
Pearl shook her head again, she wanted her mother to sleep while she could.  
“Did they get it all?” She asked quietly searching garnets eyes for the truth.  
The tall girl smiled even wider. “With good margins and everything.”  
Pearl beamed. She was finally cancer free. She could go home and be in her own room and her own bed. Then her smile fell.  
“Whats the matter?” Garnet asked having seen her face fall.  
“Well I won’t her in the hospital much longer, I suppose that means we won’t see each other anymore...” she admitted sadly.  
Garnet just laughed. “Pearl, my life is not confined to that of a hospital volunteer program. We are still dating, just not in a hospital, which in my opinion is even better.”  
X  
The next morning pearl was, for the first time in a long time, the first one awake. She smiled as she looked around at all her friends and family. Garnet had climbed into the bed with her at pearls insistence last night and was now acting as the big spoon wrapped around pearl. She thought back to yesterday when she first woke up after surgery, it had been foggy last night but she could remember now, everyone was crying and smiling and her mother, her Mather had never looked more at peace since she had known her. She herself was at peace. She was cancer free and though she knew it wasn’t a guarantee she felt it in her bones, she was better and she was thrilled.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhhh all these chapters got f*cked up, so go back to chapter 19 and read thm in the right order.

Chapter 20 Beauty in Everything

^January 30th 2017^

They released Pearl at noon and she was home on her own couch by one o’clock, cuddled in her comfy oversized sweater and watching tv alone. She looked around the room, she hadn’t been back here in.... well a very long time, and it was strange. Nothing looked different, it was as thought no one lived there while she was away.. which she supposed is true. Being that her mother was always with her at the hospital.  
Pearl then looked up the lightly dimmed stairway at a closed door which was hidden away in the darkness. Her room, that she hadn't stepped into for months now. She wondered if it'd be in the same condition as the rest of the house; soulless and silent. Pearl shoved the blanket off of her shoulders, folding it neatly afterwards. She took a slow step up the stair to that closed door, and then another- until she was in front of it. She put her hand on the doorknob, and turned her wrist. The confines of her own room, made her lips curl into a small smile. She needed the feeling of familiarity, because it was the only thing that wasn't alien to her after the two months of being kept in the bland hospital. She walked towards her bed, and without hesitation- she fell into the warm and fluffy sheets and blankets- laughter escaping her mouth as she made contact. She looked at her headboard, and sighed. Pearl sat up, and traced her fingers against the engraved initials of her and Rose from when they first became an item. The letters left a bitter taste in her mouth, so just as her and Rose did before- she grabbed a box cutter from her desk; and scratched away the 'R' that Rose left behind. Instead, she replaced the letter with a G, for Garnet. The person that truly made her feel like she was loved.

^January 31st 2017^

"Pearl?" Garnet said through the door, asking for her girlfriend who had been in the bathroom for a few minutes. She told her that she was planning something, 'absolutely amazing', and then she disappeared. Garnet took a few steps away from the door,   
"do you need me to get your mom?" She asked, concern riddled in her voice.   
Before Garnet could ask anything else, Pearl bursts through the door, wearing a flashy and over the top dress. Garnet burst into laughter the second Pearl came from the bathroom, not wasting a second to look at her lover in the beautiful dress.  
"I've planned.." Pearl trailed off.  
"what did you plan?" Garnet asked with slightly urgency, wrapping her muscular arms around her smaller significant other.  
"A date." Pearl smiled.   
“This must be some fancy date." Garnet said as her own lips curled into a large smile.  
"Well- if I'm being honest, it's just a picnic that I had Amethyst help me put together last night when she came over.. but I wanted to wear a dress that wasn't boring. This is definitely one of the things I missed while I was in.. the hospital." Pearl's smiled dropped slightly, and Garnet took notice, engulfing her girlfriend once again in a hug to make her smile reappear. "The surgery worked Pearl, just remember that. Okay?"

^February 1st 2017^

Amethyst laid down on Pearls bed, and watched as her friend stared at her phone, typing something new every minute.   
"Who're you texting- or should I say sexting?" Amethyst nudged her friends shoulder with mischief written over every corner of her face, while Pearl on the other hand looked as though she was not one for jokes.   
"You are terrible Ame, you know that?" Pearl said while placing her phone face-down on her nightstand. "-and no I was not, 'sexting'. I was regularly texting Garnet though, planning our next date." A smile creeped onto Pearls lips, and Amethyst took notice as she raised her eyebrows suggestively.   
"Mhmm.. just regularly texting Garnet." Pearl grabbed a pillow, and took no time at all whacking Amethyst with it, full force. Amethyst hit the pillow out of Pearl's grasp, watching as it fell to the ground- away from any of them. "Now that you're done trying to kill me with a pillow.. How did the fabulous date that I planned for the two of you go?" Amethyst smiled, propping herself up with her shoulders. Pearl looked down at her friend, still tempted to grab the other pillow on her bed.   
"It was.. fine." She narrowed her eyes, Amethyst doing the same.  
"You are a terrible liar Pearl." Amethyst said while shaking her head.   
"..the date was.. so good!" Pearl finally screamed out, not able to keep the truth from her friend.   
Though it was similar to the dates the couple had in the hospital, there was something different about it. It might of been the fact that they had it on Pearl's bed, with the large picnic blanket taking up the whole thing. Or that Pearl had never smiled so much. She was just so happy to be with Garnet, on a date, outside of that hospital. Amethyst pinches Pearl's pale skin, taking her out of her daze.   
"Well I'm happy my date planning skills are still amazing." She said while Pearl nodded.   
"You are the best Amethyst, the absolute best."

^February 2nd 2017^

Pearl shuffled through her house with her more comfortable clothes on, including her warm and fluffy socks that she loved more than anything. Before she was able to make herself some tea, the doorbell echoes throughout the house. Her mom hadn't told her that anyone would be coming today, but as the doorbell goes off again she's forced to see who's behind the door. She unlocked the door, and opened it, expecting it to be some delivery boy who needed her to sign off on some package, but a smile appears on her face when she sees a familiar couple standing in front of her.  
"Lapis, Jasper." The two pulled her into a hug, saying hello in return.  
"We came to check up on the star of the show." Lapis said with a small, but kind smile.  
"I'm getting by... I've really missed you guys." Pearl said, some remorse hidden in her tone. Jasper smiled as well, her toothy grin bringing happiness back to Pearl. “How is it going there?" Pearl asked, as Jasper shrugged.  
"It'd be going much better if you were there- so hurry up and get better!-" Lapis dug her elbow into Jasper's side, as Pearl let out a quiet laugh.  
"That was so rude Jasper! Pearl needs to take her time recovering!" Lapis said in a slightly hushed tone.  
"I wasn't tryin' to be rude Lapis- I was simply giving her some.. self confidence!" Jasper struggles over her wording, and Pearl can't help but let out more laughter; and for a second- she imagined her and Garnet lightly bickering like the couple in front of her were doing. She didn't notice her cheeks flush a light pink, but the people in front of her did.  
"Anyways Pearl.." Lapis clears her throat, getting back her cool. "How is that Garnet doing, Amethyst told us all about her. She seems so nice." Lapis's lips curl into the same kind smile from before.  
“Oh, Garnet? She's doing good. I'm surprised that Ame was talking about her." Pearl sighed, imaging her friend yelling about her significant other.  
 "Are you kidding? From what Ame says she's friggin' awesome." Jasper said with a slight chuckle, her hands finding her hips. Pearl's cheeks flushed an even darker shade, as she made a mental note to scold Amethyst later on. A ringtone bursted through the silence, as Lapis took out her phone to answer the call. Jasper peeked over at the screen to see who it was as Lapis ended the call, "that was Ms. Miller, she said that they need us back to help the younger students practice their part." Jasper let out a very loud sigh, and Lapis looked at Pearl with a frown. "We're sorry to have to go so suddenly, but you know Ms. Miller, always overdoing it. We'll see you soon, okay?" Pearl nodded, going in to hug her friends one more time before they left.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GOOOO BACK to chapter 19 and read them in the correct order it got all messed up so sorryy

Chap 21

^February 7th 2017^

“Pearl.... are you sure you don’t want to at least try?” Blanche asked, her face showing her nervousness and hopefulness simultaneously. She stood in the doorway of Pearls room while the girl sat at her desk leaning over a large pile of homework.  
Pearl barley glanced up before she answered.  
“Yea I’m sure mom, just need to get caught up on school then....” she hesitated, the truth is that she didn’t really feel like dancing, she could still feel the dull ache in her thigh whenever she tried to do much more than walk normally. The surgical wound was healing nicely and all her check up had revealed no further cause for concern, but she knew she wouldn’t be able to dance.  
She would be starting back at school the following week and she was already months behind. She refused to not graduate because of this stupid disease. It had already taken half a year from her life.  
Pearl also knew that if she didn’t take the chance and try to start dancing again she may not dance again, ever. She just wasn't sure which option was worse yet.

^Monday February 13th^

It was her first day back to school since she’d left in early December. She was anxious about it? Yes, but she felt ready. Her mother being headmistress meant that she had been able to get all the lesson plans she’d missed. She wanted nothing more than for her girlfriend to be with her, but being as Garnet had already graduated that would have caused quite the commotion, and honestly the less attention drawn to her the better.  
She grabbed her backpack and tugged her coat on before slowly making her way to the car, she knew she was possibly making herself late. Which would in turn, draw more attention to her when she would prefer to just blend into the background of her private school, but she couldn’t help but stall herself from going at all.  
“Pearl we are going to be late. Let’s go!” She heard her mother call so she picked up her speed reluctantly.  
X  
When they pulled up to the school Pearl felt the butterflies in her stomach multiplying exponentially. She followed her mother into the building but stopped when the tall woman made a move left to go toward her office, where Pearl would need to keep going straight to her first class. She walked silently hoping that one of her friends would appear to accompany her. The first bell hadn't rung yet which meant that not everyone was in the building yet so people were mostly just milling about.  
She made her way to her home room where she knew that most of her friends would be waiting and when she saw the door from a distance she smiled. She walked in and nearly jumped out of her skin when they all screamed, “surprise” like it was some kind of birthday party.  
Her mouth fell open and she looked around quickly. Every teacher and friend she had was in this room, Amethyst and Sky respectively holding up a ‘welcome back’ sign.  
She tugged nervously at the scarf around her head as she watched all the faces around her slowly drop, the excitement fading and her utter shock and horror filled the room. Her breathing had increased and she was close to bolting from the room when she felt Jasper place a hand on her arm. She turned Pearl away from the crowd and leaned down to look her in the eye.  
“Pearl?” She asked, softly but a commanding tone still lay beneath her voice.  
Pearl blinked at her. “I-I - I didn’t want this, I said.... I said no...” she stuttered quietly.   
Jasper looked around at the large crowed of people. She looked back to Pearl and sighed, “lets.. go for a walk.” she suggested leaving little room for argue as she gently lead Pearl into the hallway leaving her friends behind them.   
They walked for a good five minutes, the halls mostly abandoned as everyone had presumably finally gone to homeroom. Neither girl spoke until Pearl was much calmer.  
“I knew that everyone would know... I just... maybe I hoped that they would pretend that they didn't know... like they would just look at me like I was Pearl. Ballerina, math wiz, whatever, just not... cancer girl.” she finally said to Jasper when they rounded near the gymnasium. She could see the ballet room two doors down and she had the urge to run to it, and dance all her stresses away. She knew though that she wouldn't be able to do that, her leg muscles wouldn't allow for that.  
“I understand.” Jasper said in response, her raspy voice sounding almost angry if Pearl hadn't known her.   
Pearl raised her eyebrow in question, she didn't understand how Jasper would understand.  
Jasper raised her arm to show Pearl the patches of lighter and darker skin. Pearl opened her mouth to apologize but jasper held up a hand to stop her.   
“Its Vitiligo, most people don't develop it until they are about forty but ya know, I'm cool.” she laughed, “ I've had it since before I came to this school and when I was transferring here I was so worried that it would make people think I'm weird or... I don't know contagious. Like, ' ohh look, who's the new ballerina with the spots' but you all were so kind to me, and let me in and it made me drop my wall of defense, You never looked at me like I was weird. I think that everyone just wanted to let you know that they're happy to have you back and that you're better now.” Jasper was nearly winded when she finished, she hardly ever spoke so much and she looked to Pearl for a response. The small girl smiled at her friend kindly and said “thank you.”

^Tuesday February 14th^ 

For Valentines Day Garnet took Pearl on an over the top tour of her soon to be home away from home, the station 13 Fire station. After that she had her friend Lars drive them from the firehouse in the truck to the next stop, the beach where they had a very simple picnic by the ocean. A wide blanket and pillows set out all around them.  
When they had finished eating and sat cuddling on the blanket Garnet spoke, “I want you to meet my moms...” she said, more as a question than anything else.  
Pearl looked at her over her shoulder and smiled, “of course.”


	22. Chapter 22

Chap 22

 

^ February 25th 2017 ^

They had planned the dinner for a Saturday so that Pearl wouldn't need to worry about curfew not that she was really out hanging out, but still her mother would want her home at a reasonable hour. Pearl had yet to meet Garnets parents despite Garnet knowing her own mother very well. She knew that her mothers both worked full time, and that Garnet was an only child. She also knew that even though Garnet was nineteen she still lived at home with her mothers. Her fire training was very time consuming and draining, and her mothers were more than willing to help where they could. Garnet had told her that her mother worked at the hospital but she hadn't specified what she did.   
The plan was for Pearl to drive to the address that Garnet had given her, using her mothers car, where they would have dinner.   
Pearl pulled up to the small cape cod style house painted a soft yellow and parked the car on the road. She looked quickly in the mirror adjusting her soft pink scarf and checking that her makeup hadn't smudged, then she stepped out of the car. She smoothed her hands over the no existent creases in her light gray sweater dress and black leggings. She'd antagonized over her outfit for nearly an hour before she came. She wanted to look put together and yet not feel uncomfortable,because though she may deny it, she was very unskilled at hiding her feelings. Sky always told her, 'some people wear their heart on their sleeve you wear it on your face.' She knew that if she was uncomfortable, as she was most of the time due to the radiation being very physically draining, it would show. So in order to stay ahead of this she opted for leggings and the sweater dress to have a cozy soft feeling and yet still look dressed up.   
She walked up to the large wooden front door and knocked, she let her arms fall behind her back, hand holding hand while she waited. A small woman answered the door, she stood at maybe 5'0'', her skin was a dark color like Garnets and her hair was free and curly, but cropped short. She had on a deep maroon shirt and black pants.   
“You must be Pearl.” she stated, leaving little room for comment before she started again,”come on in, Garnet is just helping Saph in the kitchen.”   
Pearl smiled and stuck her hand out to shake her hand, “its a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Rockwell.”The woman smiled at Pearl and shook her hand firmly, “You can call me Ruby.”  
Ruby lead Pearl into the kitchen where she saw Garnet standing next to an equally short woman with her back turned. They were both chopping vegetables and laughing.  
“Look who I found outside.” Ruby said, drawing the attention of mother and daughter. Garnet spun around first walking over to Pearl swiftly and giving her a quick peck on the cheek, Pearl blushed and turned back to the parents. “Mom, can you stop cutting for a moment and say hello?” Garnet asked when the blonde woman didn't turn around.   
She turned around and smiled at Pearl but the smile fell quickly when she recognized her.  
“Pearl! Oh wow, what a turn of events, its so great to see you.” Sapphire said, rushing over to Pearl and pulling her into a hug. Pearl smiled as well, returning the hug.   
“you.. know each other?” Garnet asked, sharing an equally confused look with Ruby.  
“Sapphire was my nurse, well not just mine, and not my only one, but one of the nurses on the PEDs floor.” Pearl explained looking at Garnet. “I know you said your mother works at the hospital I just didn't think you meant so close.” Pearl laughed. “How are you feeling?” Sapphire asked as she led everyone to the living room.  
“Oh, I'm fine, a bit tired,but mostly I'm just so glad to be home.” Pearl said, sitting on the couch next to Garnet. “I've been home for about a month now, but I'm so glad to finally meet you both, formally, as Garnets Moms...” she laughed nervously.   
“Well we are glad to meet you as well. Dinner will be ready in about,” she glanced into the kitchen, “I'd say twenty minutes. I've got to finish up in the kitchen, make yourself at home.” Pearl smiled and watched as Sapphire left the room, then turned back to Garnet and Ruby.   
“So, Pearl, tell me a little about yourself. Garnet tells us you're a dancer.” Ruby said, attempting to break the ice.  
“i uh, yes I am- was a dancer, I attend the Beach City Arts high school.” Pearl said, glancing sideways, away from the prying eyes.   
“Oh, I didn't realize you stopped dancing?” Ruby asked, looking to garnet for conformation of some sort.  
“Pearl was given audition slots for Empire City Ballet and Julliard.” Garnet said, clearly she thought Pearl still to be a dancer.  
“Wow Pearl, those are both incredible, which do you think you're going to pursue?” Sapphire asked, re-entering the room.  
Pearl swallowed hard and glanced around,”well... I don't know that I going to pursue any of them, my dancing career kind of came to a grinding halt when I got sick.”   
Ruby and Sapphire both shifted uncomfortably they'd obviously hit a nerve. Garnet cleared her throat and looked to her blonde mother.  
“Dinner?”  
XxxX  
“Well the food was delicious thank you so much for having me.” Pearl said as she stood by the front door.  
“Thank you so much for coming, you're welcome anytime it was great to have you.” Sapphire said, and leaned in to give the girl a hug, Ruby bid her farewell as well and Garnet walked her out to the car.   
Garnet smirked at Pearl, “Well, that could have gone worse...”  
Pearl smacked her lightly on the arm. “It could have gone better! They're gonna think im a giverupper.”   
“'Giverupper'?” Garnet laughed.  
“yea, like a person who gives up!” Pearl said as though that cleared up all the confusion of the made up word.  
“well are you?” Garnet asked, “a person who gives up?”  
“Well no bu-”   
“Then don't give up.”


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

 

^ February 26th 2017^ 

It was the very next day that Pearl decided she would not be a 'giverupper' as she feared Garnets parents thought her to be. So she got up at six am, and pulled on her thermal leggings and jogging sweatshirt that had been tucked away in her closet for months and headed outside. It was cold enough that you could still see your breath, and the wind coming off the ocean was harsh but it felt refreshing on her skin. She started off at a fast paced walk as she made her way down the streets toward the board walk. When she got to the edge of the board walk it was six thirty, and she stepped into the sand. She took a deep breath of the salt filled air and started a light jog.   
Her muscles ached from not using them for so long, but she pushed on. 

XxxX

When she got home it was nearly eight o'clock and her mother was awake sitting on the couch waiting for her. She sat in her pajama pants still with her cup of coffee still wrapped in her hand.   
“Next time you leave my house at dawn while I sleep I expect a note.” Blanche said straight faced, but Pearl knew she was happy that she went running at all. Her mother had always been her biggest supporter, always encouraging her to follow her dreams, whatever they may be.   
“Sorry mom, I just went for a slow jog, try and break in slowly...” Pearl said, pulling off her sweat shirt, throwing it over a chair in the kitchen and grabbing a water bottle before heading into the living room with her mother. 

XxxX

^March 1st ^

School had gone well so far that day, pretty uneventful. When the final bell rang and all the kids ran off to their individual hobbies Pearl looked down the hallway toward the Ballet practice room.   
“Remember when you were in the hospital and you asked me to choreograph you something?”Her mothers voice startled her from behind. Pearl spun around quickly looking into her mothers eyes.   
“I do...” she said softly, “but I just-”  
“Well I did.” Her mother interrupted her.  
Pearls mouth fell open and she gaped up at the taller woman.  
“Would you like to come and try it with me?” She asked with her hand held out for Pearl to take. Grasping her mothers hand she let herself be led into the dance practice room.  
Her nerves were exploding with her anxiety to enter the dance room again. Blanche opened the door and held it open for her, the room was empty and pearl stepped onto the wooded floor slowly. She sucked in a deep breath a looked around. Walking to the bar she ran her hand along it and smiled. She dropped her bag in the corner and started stretching.  
“So Ill show you the whole thing and then we can start the first part today, and if you want to we can continue for a few weeks like we would any other routine, but just us, until you feel more comfortable.” Blanche said. “So just watch me first, then you'll try.”

^ March 24th ^  
They'd been practicing for a few weeks now, bits at a time, and Pearl felt pretty confident that she could get all the steps together as a whole. It wasn't a particularly hard dance, but at the same time it was challenging enough. Her mother had choreographed the perfect dance for her to begin again with. She clicked the play button on the remote in her hand then set it down on the side table before stepping to the center of the room. She took a deep breath and looked down at her practice outfit. A light teal leotard with a little flowing skirt, a darker teal sash around her waste and yellow spandex shorts. Her pink leg warmers and teal ballet shoes completing the outfit. She moved softly to the music as it filled the room, Pearl was odd in the way she thought about dance, she knew, most people liked to feel the music and move to that feeling, but Pearl always appreciated the mathematical approach to dance. The way that each step and movement was a mathematical equation. Once she knew all the technical steps is when she would dig into the emotional half of the choreography, she knew that to be a good dancer you needed the perfect balance of emotion and technicality.   
About half way through the song she felt her leg muscles cramp up and she fell to knee. She was so disappointing in herself she had gotten the most difficult part of the dance, the full spit in the air while holding her weight on her arms. The movement shed crumbled under was a triple pirouette. She signed and stood up. Stuffing her things back in her bag she stomped out of the dance hall loudly, letting the door slam on the way out. 

^March 25th^

Pearl and Lapis sat at the corner table of the little cafe near the school waiting on Jasper and Garnet for a small double date-ish thing.   
“I couldn't go the triple pirouette today...” Pearl said, breaking the comfortable silence that had encased them.   
Lapis looked at her skeptically, her eyebrow raised slightly as she took a small sip of her drink before she places it on the table and focused on Pearl.  
“Listen...” she sighed, “I've know you a really long time P, and I also know that you've been able to do a triple since you were seven, I cant imagine a little down time has suddenly taken away your raw skill.”   
Pearl sighed, she knew, somewhere deep inside her that Lapis was right but that didn't change the way she was feeling right now. The deep nearly gut wrenching feeling of failure at a simple ballet move. Her thoughts were interrupted at the sound of the bell above to door to the small cafe dinged. She watched as Garnet and Jasper came in together, having apparently met up outside, and walk over to them.   
She shook her head and smiled at her girlfriend. These negative thoughts would need to wait, because Garnet was a very busy person and Pearl refused to waste time with her brooding about anything when she could be enjoying the company of be loved one.

 

The next day Pearl headed to the school with the permission of her mother, and her mothers keys to practice some more. After nearly five attempts she got it right.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> getting close to the end... two more chaptersxoxox

Beauty in Everything chapter 24

 

^June 24th 2017^

That June they all graduated, Pearl planning to move to Empire City to start at the Empire City Ballet company, Garnet with her to begin her new job at fire station 25, also in Empire City. They had a small one bedroom apartment all picked out and they would be moving in around late July. 

^August 1st ^

The kitchen was small but had just enough room for them, gray cabinets and white marble counters. The living room contained a small white couch centered the back wall with a small wooden coffee table, a few boxed lay scattered around but they'd mostly unpacked. Their shared bedroom was a soft cream color with a light teal bedspread and dark wooded dressers. Both Garnets mothers and Blanche had refused to let the girls get an apartment that they could afford due to the rats and drug dealers that would have been included, they'd all chipped in and rented this much nicer one.

^December 25th ^

Thanksgiving passed quietly with just Amethyst and Blue making the trip to the apartment. They had hopped to make it home for the holiday but Pearl had rehearsal and Garnet couldn't get the day off. They'd driven down to Beach city on the 23rd and stayed at Blanches house, then had a large get together for Christmas dinner at Ruby and Sapphires. 

Xx

Birthdays and recitals passed in a blur, a few close calls with Garnet had raised Pearls blood pressure but other than that they'd been living a quiet little life.   
New Years passed with a small party at the apartment with all their old and new friends. Loud music, cups of alcohol and many kisses at midnight are all the party left in its wake.

^February 5th 2018^

Garnet drives Pearl to her one year check up. The ride is mostly silent as the news they would receive either being a weight lifted from their shoulders or a giant anchor added to weigh them down. In all honesty, Pearl wasn't sure she could make it another round. She was grateful yes, that it had worked, and quickly she knew, but that didn't make the process any easier on her, physically and emotionally. She fussed with her pink sweater, then pulled down the mirror behind the visor to check her face and hair. She tucked a piece of her short hair behind her ear, its almost as long as it had once been, not quiet though, she couldn't get it all in a bun yet, only a low pony tail. Garnet reached over and placed her hand on Pearls knee that she hadn't even noticed was shaking. Pearl smiled at her, a weak and struggling smile, but a smile all the same.   
“So...” Garnet started, “Is your mom meeting us?” She asked, her eyes on the road but still focused on Pearl.  
“Um..” she hesitated, “I didn't tell her about it.”  
Garnet looked over at her then, her face shocked. “why?” she asked.  
“I just can't deal with me, my stress and hers right now.” She explained, she knew it wasn't the right thing to do, her mother would surely be angry with her, but she was nearly ninetine now and she needed to be focused on herself today. “When we are done we will go and see her and tell her.... whatever they tell me.” She took a deep breath to try and calm her nerves, she needed to remember that she felt fine, she was healthy and feeling good, no muscle crams or anything else like it had been before.   
When they pulled up to the hospital parking garage Pearls anxiety reach a whole new peak.   
“You're going to be fine.” Garnet said with such certainty that Pearl just believed her without hesitation.  
The wait in the quiet waiting room seemed to be hours, but in reality it was more like fifteen minutes. “Pearl White?” A nurse called from the side door. Pearl didn't recognize her, but then again she was too old for a PEDs wing now so she was in the normal oncology floor.   
Pearl stood then, her hand gripping Garnets tightly and dragging her along.   
“You can come right on in here and we'll get you set up with the CT scan. The gown is on the bed, just change into that and the techs will be in to bring you up.” She said sweetly before leaving Pearl and Garnet alone. She glanced around and swallowed hard, maybe she should have had her mother come, maybe that would make her feel less like she was about to through up. Garnet placed her hand on the small of her back and helped her to change, never saying a word. It made Pearl calm down more than she'd like to admit.   
The CT goes off without a hitch, and Garnet waits for her in the exam room. When she gets back her girlfriend is just where she left her.   
“Now you can get dressed again and as soon as the doctor reviews the scans he'll be right in.” Pearl does nothing but nod, the sinking feeling in her gut increasing by the minute. 

X

A knock at the door broke Garnet and Pearls soft conversation about how long they could stay in beach city before they needed to be back for work, the consensus being about two days. “Hello” a deep voice said behind the door as I opened slowly. A tall man walked in and sat in the swivel chair, never looking up from the scans in his hand.   
“So, most doctors would come in here and start reciting a bunch of doctor crap that no one understands, instead I'm going to cut right to the chase. You, Pearl White, are currently caner free.” Pearls shocked, wide, blue eyes and Garnets wide smile were all the mad need to see for a small smile to crack his own face.   
He pulled the scans in front of her, “This is your first scan,” he pointed to a small white blob on the mostly black scan of what she had to assume was her thigh looking from above, ”and this was your tumor, after this they hit it with chemo and it continued to spread”, then he pointed t the middle scan where the white blob was bigger and moving upward toward her hip. This scan was from a front view. He pointed to the next scan and said, “this is from today. No cancer.” She thought she might cry, right then and there but she held it in. She didn't even know this doctors name, let alone knowing him well enough to cry in front of him. 

X

The car ride to Blanches house was mostly them blasting very loud music and crying with joy. When they pulled up Garnet killed the music and pulled Pearl into a deep kiss. She pulled a small box from the glove department and looked into Pearls eyes. She looked from the little box to Garner and back again. “Don't say anything.” Garnet said before Pearl could form any words. She just got out of the car and walked over to Pearls side and bent down on one knee. “I was going to wait, until I had a whole big event planned but right now seemed like the best possible time for me to ask you. Will You Marry Me?”   
Pearl just looked at her her blue eyes wider than they had ever been.


	25. Chapter 25

Beauty In Everything Chapter 25

Previously

“Will You Marry Me?”

^February 5th 2018^

“I--” Pearl attempted to speak but her words were jumbled and nothing came out. So instead she just nodded, then she threw her arms around Garnets neck and they both fell to the ground. Laughing they kissed sweetly and sat up, realizing they were sitting in the middle of the street they laughed again and stood up. “So, can I see the ring?” Pearl asked with a small laugh. Garnet smiled and nodded, pulling the ring out of the box, it was small, with a silver band twisted around another silver band. The stone was an oval cut with small diamonds wrapped around the large stone in the center. “Shall we go inside and give your mother a heart attack.”   
They walked up to the front door hand in hand and hadn't even reached it when it swung open.   
“Pearl!” her mother exclaimed, “I thought that was your car.” She smiled and hugged her daughter. “Come in, your aunt Blue is here as well.”   
Pearl swallowed and glanced at Garnet. Well, might as well kill two birds with one stone.  
They followed her mother into the living room and kissed Blue on the cheek.   
“Please, sit, tell me about this impromptu visit.” Blanche said, sitting in a white chair next to the couch, across from Blue, while Pearl and Garnet sat on the couch.   
“Well, don't get mad.” Pearls started and Blanches face darkened slightly. “I had a doctors appointment in town today.”   
Blanche didn't say anything, Pearl was expecting anger or disappointment that she wasn't told about it so that she could also attend. Instead though, she took a deep breath and looked to Pearl. “What did they say?” she asked her tone no longer light and happy but dark and worried as she awaited this news.   
“They said I'm good, cancer free and healthy.” Pearl answered quickly to reassure her mother.  
Her hands waving, unbeknownst to her Aunt Blue spots the shiny diamond.   
She gasps in shock and all heads turn to her, standing as quickly as she can she makes her way to Pearl and grabs her hand roughly, yanking the small girl forward. Examining the ring closely she smiles and shows Blanche as Pearl and Garnets face equally get redder and redder. Neither speaking, not sure what to say while they awaited the reactions they were sure to get.   
“WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN?!” she shouts with a beaming smile. Her Aunt was always a sucker for romance and it makes Pearl smile to see her so excited about this very recent engagement.   
“ Um....” Garnet says, “Like five minutes ago.” she gestures to the front door with a small and nervous laugh. “I know I should have asked your permission and I planned too, but it just seemed like the right moment.”  
Blanches face was unreadable for a minute. Garnet and Pearl both hold their breath, waiting, for the reaction that would make or break at least one relationship in this room if not two.   
She smiles then, “I'm so happy for you both.” She laughs slightly, “You're a little young but I suppose...” she started but decided to stop herself then. This was a happy moment, she was happy for her little girl. She smiled and shook her head while she opened her arms wide for her daughter to hug. Pearl stood quickly making her way to her mothers waiting grasp. She smiled a teary smile as they embraced tightly. 

^March 16th^

They hadn't begun to plan the wedding yet, not feeling as though there was any rush. They talked about it all the time, when, where, what colors, what season, but they had yet to actually start planning anything solid. Pearl knew she liked the spring time, but Garnet had said she like the autumn weather more.   
They sat in the apartment together in near silence as Garnet read and Pearl listened to music on her phone, getting to know the new song she was going to start choreography. She'd taken an interest in choreography as of recently, not seeking to switch from dance, but maybe take it on a little as well.   
Her thoughts were rudely interrupted when Garnet lightly kicked her shin. Pearl jerked her head in Garnets direction.   
“Huh?” She asked, pulling her headphone out of her ear.   
“I think we should have maroon and peach for the wedding colors. That way its like a little bit of you and a little bit of me.” Garnet said pulling up the paint swatches on her phone.   
Pearl smiles at the color choices, “They look Perfect.” She agreed, they really represented each of them, and they combined nicely. 

^October 2018^

When fall hit that year Pearl realized that Garnet was right about autumn, the colors falling from the trees would be just perfect for the outdoor wedding. They decided to have the wedding in Early October 2019 on the beach in Beach City. The cities old statue and main attraction being the backdrop for the occasion. Decorations and outfits were taking a side not as they worked out the guest list, already they had 120 people chosen and were just finalizing it. They'd Invited all the family on each side, extended family included. Friends from both Beach City and Empire City, Pearls ballet company group and Garnets fire station were all invited. Pretty much all of Beach city was invited.   
“Maybe you should invite Rose...” Garnet had suggested.   
Pearl nearly choked and scoffed, shaking her head and didn't reply.   
Xx  
By December they had the guest list solidified and were beginning to pick decorations and a venue for the reception. They would hold the ceremony on the beach in front of what the local teens called the Temple. It was an enormous stone statue of some sort of creature, a woman maybe, with many arms and a lighthouse sitting atop it. They hired a photographer they'd met in New York that worked with the ballet company. Garnet had a friend who was a videographer so they hired him as well as a DJ they found with a couple good references.   
Xx  
By January Garnet had decided what she would wear and Pearl was nearly tearing her hair out over it. They both had separate outfits chosen for the reception, a short off-white dress for Garnet and a classic black tux for Pearl, clinched just right at the waist.   
Soon they'd gotten everything chosen, now they just needed to buy it all.   
When February hit they sent out the save the dates. October 12th 2019.   
They registered all for things that they really needed or there lives together, and there very barren Empire City apartment.   
Xx  
In May they had brides maids dresses picked out, Peach dresses for Pearls brides maids and maroon dressed and tuxes for Garnets honored attendees, as they'd come to call the few fire fighters that we in Garnets wedding party.   
Pearl had Ameythst, Lapis and Jasper as her brides maids, with Ame and Lapis both wearing long flowy peach gowns and jasper opting her a matching colored pant and vest set.   
Sky would be Pearls maid of honor. Her dress slightly different but still matching with lace sleeves.  
Garnet had chosen Peridot as her maid of honor, she wore a maroon dress with a lace detailing. Each of her friends from the fire station would be wearing maroon tuxes.

Pearl would be walked down the isle by her mother. Garnet by both of her mothers as well.   
Lapis and Jasper planned to walk down together, followed by Ame, While Garnets friend would enter from the side rather than walking down the isle. Sky then Peridot would each walk down alone. 

Everything was coming along perfectly for the big day and neither woman could be more excited. Thing were falling into place all around them and the anticipation just grew as the date grew nearer.

By early August they were having invitations printed. “I still think you should invite Rose. Its been two years Pearl. Maybe this could help you to move on and get some closure.” Garnet suggested once again. Pearl looked into her deep brown and blue eyes through the glasses. “Okay.”


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg... its like... over. tell me what you guys thought of my little story... xoxo love you all and thank you
> 
> AN: OKAY, so just a few warnings here, one, I have never been married and really, I'm not getting married any time soon so I'm just having fun with this wedding and how I imagined it. Two, I don't know ANYTHING about Islam religion, like at all, though I would be interested in learning, all I know is about BLUE, MY CHARCTER, who I've created to be kind and loving and accepting of her niece. So if this does not accurately represent the Islam practicing then I'm sorry but that's not the focus here, our girls getting married is, and all pearl wants is to have her aunt involved.

^October 12th 2019^  
Pearl was a nervous wreck as she stood in front of the mirror examining her makeup and hair. In a mere fifteen minutes she was meant to walk out from the light house, where she and her honored attendees had gotten ready, down to the base of the temple to be married. Like, legally, binding herself to another human. She was ready, she did not feel as though she didn't want to do this, just that she wanted to do it so well that if she got a single aspect wrong it might mess up the whole event.  
A quiet knock at the door startled her from her thoughts. "Who is it?" She called, though she didn't really believe in the myth of bad luck if she saw Garnet or vice versa, she didn't want to take any chances.  
"Its me darling." She heard her mothers voice call out.  
"Come in mother." She called back before turning back to look at her dress in the mirror once again.  
She heard the door click open and then shut again moments later. Her mother walked up behind her and wrapped her arms around Pearls waist. "You look magnificent my love."  
Pearls dress was long and white, with thin spaghetti straps and a deep v neckline. In between the v neckline was lace and all over the top half was small beading. The bottom half was thin tool and a small train. The back was low cut and showed off lost of her skin.  
Her hair was pulled back into a classy low messy bun with curls forming the elegant bun. The front was parted slightly to the side with curls hanging off each side. Her makeup was light and complemented her blue eyes perfectly.  
"Its time to head out my love." Blanche said as she grasped pearls elbow and lead her to the door, she grabbed Pearls matching shall and draped it over her shoulders. The beach in October would surely be chilly but they knew this is when and where they wanted it.  
"Thank you mom..." Pearl smiled and her eyes watered when her eyes met with her mothers.  
Xx  
The beach was set up perfectly, wooded flooring had been placed in front of the temple. On the wooden floor were rows of chairs, made of the same rustic wood material. White pillars lined the isle with peach and maroon roses and white twinkle lights. Right at the base of the temple was the white wedding arch with sheer white fabric more twinkle lights and roses entwined around it.  
Everyone was sitting down, friends and family, while Blue stood at the end of the isle waiting. Pearl had come to her asking if she would marry them, and though they didn't know much about her religion, they knew that Blue loved them and that if they asked, she would get ordained online like anyone else and marry them in the way that they wished to be married. Not religiously, seeing as neither Pearl, nor Garnet really had any solid belief system, but legally and with love.  
Lapis and Jasper were the first to walk down the isle, the soft music playing in the background. Arms linked they walked down the beachy isle and both headed to the right side on the arch. Following them was Ameythst alone with her small bouquet of flowers. After Ame, Garnets friends made their way down the isle and stood to the left. Then Sky followed suit walking to stand next to Ameythst. Peridot marking the final of the procession. The music changed as they prepared for the arrival of each bride. Everyone stood then, as from around the corner Pearl and Blanche appeared. Her dress trailed behind her as they made way down the isle, slow steps and smiling. Blanche squeezed her arm tightly when she felt Pearls nerves flowing off of her. She made it to the end, to her aunt, and Blanche kissed pearl on the cheek before taking her seat in the front row. Pearl turned back to watch Garnet come next. A moment of pause came before Garnet and her mothers appeared from around the corner. She looked breathtaking as she strode down the isle, Sapphire to her right and Ruby to her left. Each mother donning a dress befitting of their names, Ruby a long red dress with off the shoulder sleeves, and Sapphire a long deep blue dress with a lighter blue fabric flowing over her arms. As they walked down the isle arms linked and smiling Pearl just looked at her bride to be, she was so beautiful it nearly took her breath away.  
She wore a long legged jumpsuit, the legs hanging loose, the top a v neck with wide tank top straps, and a medium sized ribbon wrapped around her waist.  
When they made it to the end each mother kissed her on the cheek, Garnet having to crouch down a bit, and then made way to sit next to Blanche.  
"Welcome, friends and family, to this wonderful occasion." Blue started, looking around the crowded beach. "We are gathered here today to celebrate the love that these two young women share with each other. Love that I have watched blossom over time, from the moment they met, they shared a connection that I can't say I've felt more than once in my life. I know a lot of people would turn a celebration like this, into something religious, but I believe that weddings are a promise of love, and that no matter what traditions or religions you practice, you will love and support each other. So, I'm not going to draw this out too much more, all I have to say to you, is that I wish you all the happiness a person can have.  
Without further adieu, Do you Pearl, take Garnet, to be your lawfully wedded wife, through sickness and health, for richer or poorer, for as long as you both wish?" Blue asked, looking to Pearl, who smiled and said, "I do."  
"And Garnet, do you take Pearl to be your lawfully wedded wife, though sickness, though I suppose you already have, and health, for richer or poorer, for as long as you both wish?"  
"Forever." She said softly.  
They each placed a silver ring on each others fingers with tears in their eyes.  
"Now I suppose you may kiss the bride." Blue said with a wide grin.  
They leaned in for a soft kiss and everyone cheered. After the kiss they turned to face anything and walked back down the isle happily, smiles plastered to their faces.  
Xx  
The reception was equally as beautiful, people said toasts and danced and laughed, everyone loved it. Pearl and Garnet had their first dance to Thinking Out Loud by Ed Sheeran, though not quiet as extravagant at the music video they did have a little dance planned together. For the mother daughter dance they used the song Because You Loved Me, Celine Dion. Pearl and Blanche had a whole dance planned out, they'd done it together, it was a nice stress relief for Pearl amiss all the wedding planning, where as Garnet and her mothers had opted for a simple dance class with simple steps.  
As people danced, Pearl and Garnet sat at their table, holding hands and watching Blanche dance with Blue.  
"I love you..." Garnet said, softly pulling Pearls face toward her own.  
"I love you too, Mrs. White." Pearl said back kissing her softly on the lips.  
X


End file.
